


А в чём сила брат?

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: 2018 год. Детройт. human!au. Быть злым братом-близнецом очень обидно. Если вас таких двое встречается, то чуть легче. Но если вдруг на одну маленькую историю плохих братьев приходится целых три, ждите пиздеца или просто грустной и нелепой хуйни.





	А в чём сила брат?

**Часть 1**

  
_«А кто ненавидит брата своего, тот находится во тьме, и во тьме ходит, и не знает, куда идет, потому что тьма ослепила ему глаза» ©_

 _«— А по-моему, он просто козёл!_  
_— Он брат мой!» ©_

 

После обыска осталось поганое чувство. Очередные мажоры-студентики попались на наркоте, купленной на родительские бабки. И странно всё это — спиды были стрёмные даже на вид, лежали в какой-то обоссанной газетке, свёрнутой кульком. Лучше не могли найти, что ли, мальчики в чистеньких Нью Бэлансах и девочка со смарт-часами последней модели?

Обычная наркоманская хуйня, Гэвин такие дела пачками закрывал. Тут, правда, ситуация осложнилась именитым папашей одного из торчков. Старикан продавал свою мазню богемным пидарасам и жил уже лет на сорок дольше, чем должен приличный человек. О таких ещё все думают, что сдохли в прошлом веке, а потом удивляются, когда оказывается, что дед живее всех живых и припирается на открытие ретроспективы своих нетленок.

Так вот Гэвин уже чувствовал, как адвокаты мажорчика и его дружков выебут в жопу сначала лично Гэвина, потом весь участок, а напоследок прокурора и судью. Не то чтобы он был категорически против ебли в жопу, просто предпочитал разделять работу и удовольствие.

Выход на свежий воздух напоминал шажок в газовую камеру. Солнце взбесилось и пекло не переставая уже вторую неделю. В мидтаунской квартире студентов было прохладно — кондей включили на полную. У них там и барная стойка была, и тёплый пол, и студия, и выход на крышу. Навороченный комп, на котором только искусственный интеллект создавать, новая плойка, макбуки, смартфоны, планшеты, зеркалки, две кофемашины зачем-то. Пиздец какой-то, в девятнадцать так не живут. И вот нахуя таким дурь? Чего не хватало? Или толкают между делом? Но почему нашли тогда так мало?

А может, и толкали. Телка-то до встречи со своим принцем на белом коне была вебкам-моделью, дрочила на камеру перед извратами. Как известно, где шлюхи, там и наркота. Да и второй парень был мутным, похожим на торчка.

Хотелось курить. Гэвин не курил с шестнадцати. А вот сейчас он хотел высмолить до фильтра парочку сигарет и не возвращаться больше в ту квартиру. У него так никогда не было и никогда уже не будет. Обычно следствие забрасывало в самые отвратные трущобы, где люди не жили и даже не существовали, а гнили заживо. Тут же… Так, наверное, жил Элайджа, которого Гэвину родня ставила в пример с самого рождения. Элайджа, блядь, даже голову держал и отрыгивал особенно гениально.

Солнце жарило нещадно. Куртку хотелось снять, но Гэвин давно понял, что когда ты коп и особенно когда ты коп на задании, руки должны быть свободными. Нахера он вообще надел куртку? Наверное потому, что в пять утра, когда его вызвали на облаву, приложение показывало одиннадцать градусов. Херня скорее всего сломалась и сообщала погоду где-нибудь в сибирских ебенях.

Пока Гэвин шёл к машине, обливаясь потом, из участка уже позвонили, и Коннор тошнотворным своим голоском, одновременно вежливым и издевательским, объявил, что без адвоката товарищи общаться не собираются. Какая неожиданность, кто бы мог подумать.

— Детектив Рид, вы собираетесь в участок? — спросил Коннор убийственно серьёзным тоном. Таким тоном, что ему невозможно хотелось нахамить, и Гэвин не стал отказывать себе в этом маленьком удовольствии. Он особенно интимно сжал микрофон гарнитуры, поднес к губам и сказал угрожающим шепотом:

— Тебя ебёт?

Он буквально мог видеть в деталях, как Коннор поджимает губы и невозмутимо продолжает:

— Капитан Фаулер просит вас поговорить с возможными свидетелями, в том числе с администрацией Университета Уэйна, где задержанные учились.

— Приеду в участок и поговорю с Фаулером сам. Да кто тебя знает, вдруг ты это сейчас придумал, а мне потом получать пизды от начальства.

— Кампус находится в четырехстах метрах от вашего местонахождения. Я подумал, что…

— А не соснуть ли тебе, заботливый ты наш.

В наушниках стало тихо. Коннор бросил трубку.

Гэвин почувствовал себя глупо.

Дело было не в Конноре. Точнее не только в нём. Гэвин терпеть не мог их семейку целиком. Началось всё лет семь назад, когда Гэвина перевели в этот проклятый богом участок. Андерсона назначили его куратором, напарником, ментором и добрым дядюшкой заодно. Дядюшка оказался нихуя не добрым, а депрессивным упырем в вечном запое. Андерсон пропускал совещания, появлялся на работе ближе к концу дня или не появлялся вообще, мог вытащить фляжку во время допроса, матерился на любой относительно личный вопрос и всячески мешал Гэвину выполнять их общую работу. Хэнк не заполнил ни одной бумаги за три года, не закрыл толком ни одного дела и не был трезв ни на одной проверке. Он терял секретные документы, за которые расписывался Гэвин, просирал все показатели и попадался на хулиганстве (вождении в нетрезвом виде, оскорблении, нанесении легкого вреда здоровью — нужное подчеркнуть) стабильно раз в месяц. Гэвин лично отмазывал его и проводил воспитательные беседы с зелеными патрульными. Заебало, вот честно. Гэвин абсолютно искренне не понимал, почему должен быть ангелом-хранителем опустившегося мудака.

Гэвин старался войти в положение, он и до личной встречи был весьма наслышан как о славном прошлом, так и о тяжком настоящем, но не представлял масштабов катастрофы. Из-за похуизма Хэнка Гэвина ебали в жопу без смазки на регулярной основе, он не раз был на грани увольнения, а однажды его подстрелили, потому что Хэнк не соизволил зарядить пистолет перед выходом на задание. Гэвин был далеко не перфекционистом, но раз уж ты, блядь, взялся за дело, ну ты хоть попробуй его сделать по-человечески. Он поднимал вопрос об увольнении во всех возможных инстанциях. Его раз за разом обвиняли в черствости, и ничего не менялось. А то, что человек был опасен для себя и окружающих, никого не ебало. Полиция — это благотворительная организация, по всей видимости, подбирает всех сирых и убогих.

Спустя три года ада и разорванной от усердия жопы Гэвин добился того, чтобы не иметь никаких общих дел с Андерсоном. Не разговаривать с ним, даже не здороваться.

А потом появились эти… Близнецы из полицейской академии, которых в качестве практики пригнали разбирать бумажки. От смазливых мордашек и выглаженных рубашечек Гэвину хотелось то ли разбить кому-то череп, то ли хорошенько подрочить. Оба были похожи на сраных аутистов. Но Коннор выглядел… милым, господи иисусе. Как будто его социальную неловкость подсмотрели в модном подростковом сериале. Ричард же своей рожей кирпичом распугивал людей в радиусе километра. Не то чтобы Гэвин тогда много с ними общался. Кто вообще в здравом уме общается с практикантами?

Нихуевая такая неожиданность оказалась, когда Андерсон стал носиться с Коннором как с писаной торбой. Нет, сначала они срались как не в себя, а потом постепенно случилось что-то. Лейтенант, то… Лейтенант, сё… Кофе после дежурства. Стикеры на рабочем столе. Ромашковый чаек. Салатики с отварной курицей. Совместные прогулки с псиной. Разговоры по душам. Это было подозрительно похоже на начало романа. И всем окружающим было похуй на разницу в возрасте, да и однополых пар у них в участке было несколько, лишь бы Андерсон прекратил себя убивать всеми возможными способами.

Вот только прошло полгода, и сияющий Хэнк объявил, что усыновляет Коннора и Ричарда заодно. Участок разделился. Одна половина, заламывая руки, вопрошала: «А разве они не ебутся?» Вторая же недоумевала, как можно усыновить взрослого мужика. Обе, впрочем, охуевали одинаково.

Гэвин легко представлял, как можно склеить себе папика, а вот то, что можно склеить себе отца, стало для него неожиданностью.

Ричард во всём этом будто бы и не участвовал. Их отношения с Хэнком были в лучшем случае ровными. Они редко общались на людях и казались довольно отстраненными. Гэвин не вдавался в перипетии их семейных отношений, хотя это было и оставалось любимой сплетней всех и вся в участке.

После окончания академии Коннора взяли на работу в полицию. Гэвин продолжал не здороваться с Хэнком, но в отношении Коннора это было сложнее. Гэвин пытался, но сдался через пару месяцев. Ощущение, что ты пинаешь новорожденного котёнка, было слишком сильно.

А Ричард, по слухам, пошёл учиться дальше, чтобы пристроиться в прокуратуру или ещё куда. Хотел быть улучшенной версией, альфа-близнецом, в то время как Коннор мечтал идти по отцовским стопам. Альфа-близнец иногда появлялся в участке, но Гэвина игнорировал, несмотря на то что его рабочий стол по-ублюдски стоял на самом проходе.

Тем не менее избавиться от одного близнеца было мало. Ежедневное присутствие Коннора в участке воспламеняло анальное отверстие Гэвина не хуже перца чили.

Конечно, блядь, Гэвину нравился Коннор. Чтобы не нравился Коннор, нужно быть слепоглухим асексуалом, да и то защита не стопроцентная. Конечно, блядь, Гэвин хотел поставить его на коленочки, обкончать это прекрасное лицо и чтобы, слизав всё до капли, сказал обязательно какую-то сопливую хуету типа «Мне с тобой так хорошо». Гэвину даже стыдно не было за эти мысли. С какого хуя? А с вот такой рожей ходить не стыдно, да? С такой, что каждому хочется за щеку присунуть?

В остальном же смотреть на эту душераздирающую семейную идиллию было тяжко. Может, Гэвин тоже хотел, чтобы смазливый мальчик ему подушки для спины подкладывал и кофе не из автомата, а из соседней кофейни носил.

Гэвин успокаивал себя тем, что близнецы наверняка в скором времени заставят старика переписать на себя завещание и по-тихому отправят Хэнка на тот свет. Так всегда и бывает. Когда тебе за пятьдесят, за молодость и красоту приходится платить и платить немало.

Пока Гэвин шёл по адскому пеклу в сторону университетского кампуса, кто-то упорно названивал, но Гэвин не брал трубку. Звонил не Коннор. И разговаривать не было никакого желания.

Экзамены, видимо, ещё не закончились. Университетские холлы были заполнены возбужденной полуголой молодежью. Гэвин мог поклясться, что увидел минимум три жопы, и существовала вероятность, что не все из этих жоп принадлежали девушкам.

Он не жрал со вчерашнего утра, поэтому решил, что декан подождет, а вот голодный обморок может не дождаться. Был ли декан знаком с папашей мажора? Вероятнее всего. Такая шваль вечно обретается в одних кругах. Сидят в своих кабинетах, лофтах, студиях и нихуя не делают, а некоторым приходится бегать по улицам за вооруженной черной шпаной, да таскать вонючих арабов без регистрации в участок и слушать их нихера не понятный английский.

Из мыслей Гэвина вырвал Ричард собственной персоной, который стоял в очереди в студенческом кафетерии. Стоял он так же, как и обычно, как Гэвин запомнил: будто ему в задницу вставили кочергу. На подносе ничего не было, но он даже не пытался пробиться к кассе.

Гэвин пристроился в середину очереди к старому знакомому, с которым до этого момента и десятком слов не обмолвился.

— Я не Коннор, — сказал Ричард вместо приветствия. Он смотрел не в лицо Гэвина и даже не на макушку из-за разницы в росте, а поверх головы, куда-то мимо.

— Я догадался.

Перепутать их было сложно. Разве что в темноте и со спины. Да и то, от Ричарда исходило… если бы Гэвин был безмозглой педовкой, помешанной на йоге и гороскопах, сказал бы, что его окружала неприятная аура.

— Вы здесь на задании, детектив?

— Нет, блядь, приехал позвать тебя на свидание.

Они всё же были очень разными. Там, где Коннор морщил носик и поджимал губки, Ричард сохранял каменную рожу и пялился, будто хотел просверлить взглядом череп. Вроде лицо то же, а совершенно не ебабельно.

Они молчали, пока стояли в очереди. Молчали, пока Гэвин выбирал себе кусок мяса и просил положить нормальную порцию салата-микс, а не как обычно. В молодости он ебал в рот здоровое питание, но насмотревшись на Андерсона, перестал жрать всякое говно. Не хотелось бы через десять лет стать боровом с одышкой. Чем лучше ты выглядишь, тем дольше с тобой ебутся бесплатно.

Они молчали, пока Ричард чуть ли не выпрашивал кофе на соевом молоке. Один из этих, что ли?

— Непереносимость лактозы?

— Я веган, — мрачно ответил Ричард. Впрочем, мрачно он говорил вообще всё. И это проявлялось даже не в интонации, которая всегда была одинаковой, а в общем настрое.

— Зверюшек жалко? Или тёлка модной херней мозги парит?

Ричард промолчал. Не было у него сейчас тёлки, да и никогда, возможно, не было.

Они сели за единственный свободный стол. Другие не заняли это место только по одной причине — на него светило солнце. Гэвин наконец-то скинул куртку, а Ричард так и остался в светлом пиджаке с нелепым воротником. Его даже словно бы и не слепил бьющий в рожу свет.

Мясо было нормальным. Нож, правда, херово резал, но в остальном…

— Тебя не смущает, что я… — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в свинину.

Ричард посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором читалось «А тебе не похуй?» Гэвину было похуй.

— Нет.

— Тебя как люди-то зовут? Риччи, Рик? — Гэвин ухмыльнулся, разваливаясь на пластиковом стуле. Слишком похоже на попытку снять лошка в какой-нибудь обрыгаловке. — Неужели Дик?

— Ричард. Все зовут меня Ричард.

— Даже брат?

— Даже брат.

Ну, разговора тут явно не предвиделось. Гэвин пролистал фотки на телефоне и показал Ричарду три магшота. Все трое задержанных выглядели как модели на студийной съемке. У них была очень разная красота, как будто специально выбирали для каталога. Азиата только не хватало и жирной телки или, как это сейчас называют, модели плюс-сайз.

— Ты знал кого-нибудь из этих троих?

— С Саймоном Ламбертом мы вместе ходили на психологию.

— И что скажешь о нём?

— Мы не общались.

— И всё же. Хоть что-нибудь? Шутил про Гитлера? Из рюкзака виднелся бонг? По вечерам переодевался в бабу?

— Ничего такого. Он производит впечатление исключительно положительной личности.

— Положительная личность живет с шалавой и хранит спиды. Как-то не слишком положительно.

— Не уверен, что вы имеете право сообщать мне информацию о наркотиках, детектив Рид.

— Ты меня ещё поучи, сосунок. И что изучал этот твой Саймон?

— Гендерные исследования.

— Пиздец. Какой нормальный мужик будет заниматься этой ебалой? Ладно, хер с ним. А остальные что? Не поверю, что ты не знаешь про Манфреда. Он типа знаменитость.

— Маркус занимается благотворительностью, участвует в программе восстановления Детройта и параллельно получает образование в Детройтском институте искусства.

— Как думаешь, может он быть наркоманом?

— Кто угодно может быть наркоманом, детектив Рид. Вы, я.

— Кто угодно, но не твой брат, — сказал Гэвин в шутку, но сам же и напрягся. Коннор, не присутствуя лично, умел пробираться в любой диалог, в любое обсуждение, в любые мысли.

Взгляд Ричарда потемнел. Гэвин расхотел есть.

— Это бессмысленный диалог.

— Так ты наркоман или нет?

Впервые за время их разговора на лице Ричарда промелькнула хоть какая-то эмоция. Она была едва различима, но сделала его мгновенно более похожим на Коннора, чем когда-либо. В конце концов, у них было одинаковое лицо, одинаковые волосы, одинаковые аккуратные кисти рук. Не должны они разве были чувствовать друг друга через какую-то телепатическую хуйню? Чувствовал ли Коннор сейчас, что Ричард разговаривает с одним говнюком и испытывает неудобство?

— Мой ответ что-то изменит? — спросил Ричард, спрятав под стол те самые руки.

— Мне любопытно, только и всего. — Ему теперь хотелось довести неудобство Ричарда до максимума, чтобы аж до Коннора дошло. — В участок не загребу, мамой клянусь.

— Ваша мать умерла семь лет назад, детектив Рид.

Гэвин довольно хмыкнул.

— А ты, я смотрю, всё про меня знаешь. Ещё небось хранишь фотку под подушкой и дрочишь одинокими ночами.

— Во время моей практики вы поручили мне восстановить свидетельство о смерти, которое вы потеряли и не могли аннулировать регистрацию покойной миссис Рид в квартире, которая досталась вам по наследству. Я сказал, что это противозаконно и не входит в перечень моих обязанностей, тогда вы нецензурно меня обозвали и сказали не показываться больше на глаза.

Гэвин этого не помнил. Не хранил же он в памяти каждого тупого практиканта, который делал вид, что жизнь не поставит его раком и не заставит бегать за виагрой для начальства или собирать вместо шефа документы на оформление страховки.

— Обычное дело. — Он пожал плечами. — Моим первым заданием в самом первом участке было найти в шлюшарне ту телку, которую шпилил мой лейтенант прошлой ночью, и передать ей букет с пакетиком кокса… Был конец девяностых.

— Мне не кажется, что такие вещи должны быть нормой, — серьёзно заявил Ричард. Нет, он всё говорил с убийственной серьезностью, но тут будто ему это было по-настоящему важно.

— Ага. Надеюсь, в твоей прокуратуре или в адвокатском агентстве — в душе не ебу, на кого ты там учишься — у тебя будет святой начальник, который будет относиться к тебе как к сыну. Вы будете курить сигары, кататься на лимузинах и круглые сутки пожимать друг другу руки, а иногда и члены.

Ричард помрачнел ещё сильнее. С этим уже повезло. Только не Ричарду, а Коннору. С тем, чтобы начальник стал отцом, чтобы любил и заботился, души не чаял. Так повезти может только таким, как Коннор. Остальным и мечтать не стоит.

Гэвин тысячу раз пожалел, что завел этот разговор. Или это был не он. Кто вообще начал ковыряться в чувствах? Эту хуйню надо прятать поглубже, а в случае всплывания наружу заливать алкоголем.

— Если вам всё ещё интересно про мои отношения с наркотиками, — сказал Ричард, вернув руки на стол, — то я пробовал определенное количество наркотических веществ, необходимых для более успешной социализации.

— Смотрю, не особо помогло.

— Не особо.

— Может, стоит начать с похода к мозгоправу или хотя бы просто попробовать говорить как нормальный человек.

— Я неоднократно пытался перестроить свою речь, но в социализации это помогает не достаточно эффективно, зато отбирает у меня большое количество энергии.

— То есть ты можешь нормально разговаривать, но устаешь от этого? — у Гэвина пухла голова от этого дерьма. Он не поговорил ни с одним свидетелем, но ему уже жестко поссали в уши.

— Да.

— Ну и нахуй тогда всех, говори как тебе удобно.

— Спасибо, что разрешили.

Гэвин мгновенно испытал сильнейшее желание двинуть собеседнику в зубы. Возможно, он слишком привык к общению с Коннором. Сказав такую фразу, говнюк бы точно издевался, а вот с Ричардом… Черт его знает.

— Тебе на пару не пора?

— Моя пара идет уже тридцать пять минут.

 

**Часть 2**

Декан предсказуемо оказался жирной тушей, не контролирующей ничего сложнее своего ужина, поэтому отправил Гэвина вниз по административной лестнице. Заместители увиливали, одновременно пытаясь подлизать Манфредам и сообщить, что если вдруг что, то они тут не при делах («Вы же знаете эту богемную среду»). Гэвин знать не знал богемную среду и не горел особым желанием менять ситуацию. В его жизни было достаточно бездарных торчков и без высокого искусства.

В кампусе, казалось, никто не учился. На лужайке группка дев с упругими задницами занималась йогой, не обращая внимания на жару. У стойки с лимонадами педиковатый тип декламировал дерьмовые стихи. Опыт в высшем образовании у Гэвина заканчивался на двух годах общественного колледжа и академии, где всё было совсем иначе. Студенты же выглядели счастливыми и накуренными. Возможно, этого в обычной жизни обычного копа немного не хватало.

Покончить с университетом за один день не получалось, потому что нужно было ещё понять, кто и почему обращается в полицию с анонимными жалобами на своих сокашников и их «сомнительные тусовки», но пока нужно было ехать в участок и допрашивать эту троицу.

К середине дня стало ещё жарче, и Гэвин хорошенько протушился в ненависти ко всему сущему для допроса, пока шел от кампуса к машине и от парковки к участку.

— Детектив Рид, вас вызывает к себе капитан, — пробубнила дерганая секретарша Фаулера, как только Гэвин снял с себя проклятую куртку и подошел к кулеру за холодной водой.

В стеклянном кабинете, слава всем богам, было прохладно. Фаулер начал сразу с дела — ни ответов, ни приветов:

— Рид, ты обязан посетить тренинг по харассменту на рабочем месте. Завтра в десять утра. Если не притащишь свой зад, годовой премии можешь помахать ручкой.

Гэвин закатил глаза. Приплыли. Всю эту канитель с домогательствами стали в последнее время воспринимать слишком серьёзно. Естественно, принуждать кого-то к сексу ужасно и должно караться законом, с этим никто не спорит, но чем вредит пара безобидных шуток? Если чувствуешь опасность от двусмысленного намека, то в полиции тебе делать нечего.

— Говнюк всё же нажаловался, да? Так я ведь несерьезно. Он просто шуток не понимает.

— Это был не Коннор.

— А кто тогда?

— Так я тебе и сказал… Давай вали уже, и не затягивай это дело со студентами. Передавай судье, штраф, и расходимся довольные друг другом. А то я тебя знаю, накопаешь какую-нибудь херню, намудришь, попытаешься накрыть картель и сядешь в лужу.

Гэвин вышел из кабинета Фаулера с четким намерением накопать как можно больше херни и намудрить так сильно, как только получится. Простор небольшой, но он постарается.

По логике, начать следовало с самого слабого звена. И хотя у Гэвина были серьёзные подозрения, что Саймон этот был не так прост, как казался на первый взгляд, в данный момент это не имело принципиального значения. Зелень она и есть зелень.

— Наркотики принадлежат мне, — выпалил он сразу же, как только Гэвин вошел в комнату для допросов. Адвокат даже не успел среагировать.

Гэвин не тешил себя иллюзиями и прекрасно понимал, что он мудак, но это не мешало ему быть хорошим копом, который не сажает за решетку невиновных с комплексом жертвы. А такими темпами чувак в убийстве Кеннеди признается через пару часов.

Гэвин театрально долго усаживался на стул и раскладывал перед собой документы (которые были нахер не нужны для допроса — в квартире нашли пакетик спидов, что тут изучать), а потом закинул ноги на стол и испытующе глянул на парня.

— И как давно вы сидите на героине, мистер Ламберт?

Адвокат явно хотел возразить, но передумал. В конце концов, его главной задачей было оберегать Манфреда, а если его дружок решил кинуться грудью на амбразуру, то зачем мешать. Мужик выглядел почти таким же заёбанным, как Гэвин себя чувствовал.

Саймон удивленно захлопал глазами, но всё же ответил:

— Пять лет.

— Неплохо выглядишь для героинщика с пятилетним стажем, — заметил Гэвин.

— Я… то слезаю, то снова подсаживаюсь, — неуверенно сказал Саймон, глядя в потолок пустым взглядом. Вроде бы он собирался плакать, но всем присутствующим — Гэвину и адвокату — было поебать.

— Слушай, Саймон, ты вообще в курсе такой хуйни, как дача заведомо ложных показаний?

— Вы мне не верите, детектив? — он спросил это с таким честным лицом, что даже смешно было.

— Учитывая, что в вашей квартире нашли не героин, то как-то не особо. Но если вдруг ты скажешь, где хранишь свой героин и кто тебе его барыжит, буду очень рад. А мои показатели будут тебе благодарны.

— Я никогда не употреблял героин, — сдался Саймон. Он сразу весь сдулся, как печальный воздушный шарик. Провалил миссию, защитничек.

— Да что ты говоришь? — Гэвин сделал вид, что удивился, и даже ноги со стола убрал. — А что употреблял?

— Я курил траву один раз. — Какой детский сад, господи, посмотрите на него, прямо чрезвычайно опасный преступник. — Лет в семнадцать. Мне не понравилось. Я ничего не почувствовал.

— А друзья твои?

— Маркус и Норт бы никогда! — горячо воскликнул он. — Маркус рос со сводным братом, который очень рано подсел на наркотики. Он бы никогда.

— Давай-ка про брата поподробнее.

— У Лео были конфликты с отцом, да и с Маркусом тоже.

— На почве?..

Саймон бросил взгляд на адвоката.

— Можете не отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Я всё же отвечу. Мистер Манфред довольно поздно узнал о том, что у него есть сын. До этого Лео воспитывался только матерью. Отношения как-то сразу не сложились, и Лео связался с плохой компанией. Потом пару раз был в рехабах… Но вам лучше спросить об этом Маркуса.

— Всё вышесказанное является субъективным мнением мистера Ламберта, — вставил адвокат.

Гэвин решил проигнорировать это выступление. С каких пор лечение в рехабе — субъективное мнение?

— Спрошу, даже не сомневайся. Ладно, а что с мисс Келли? — Гэвин хохотнул. — У неё весьма интересное прошлое. Почему она сохранила своё шлюшье имя?

— Вам лучше спросить об этом у неё, детектив.

— Ты мне, конечно, сейчас скажешь, что она бы ни за что и никогда.

— Она бы ни за что и никогда.

— А что с сомнительными тусовками, из-за жалоб на которые мы, собственно, в вашем гнездышке и оказались?

— По средам мы зовем к себе друзей, таких же студентов. Ничего такого, мы даже музыку не слушаем. Можем иногда фильм посмотреть, иногда просто разговариваем, в настолки играем или в приставку.

— Звучит охуительно весело, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Я только одного не пойму. Ваш Маркус — что-то вроде лидера в молодежном движении художников Детройта. Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь.

— Нет, вы правы.

— Хочешь сказать, что творческая молодежь смотрит фильмы и тихо разговаривает в свободное время? Совсем за идиота меня не надо держать.

Саймон посмотрел на Гэвина с жалостью. Так богатые смотрят на бедных, а молодые на старых. Вот ведь наглый пиздюк! А кажется таким невинным с этими чистыми голубыми глазами и открытым лицом.

— Вы, наверное, за трендами не особо следите, детектив.

— Тему не переводи. — Будет ещё какой-то сопляк его учить.

— В творческой среде моден здоровый образ жизни, ответственное потребление, ресайкл, детокс. Никакого алкоголя, никаких рейвов и прочего.

— То есть ты не пьёшь?

Саймон покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся.

— Я не отношу себя к творческой молодежи.

Чувак нихуя не знал, и Гэвин не собирался тратить на него время. Они и так уже слишком долго перетирали за жизнь. Даже если что-то происходит в той квартире, Саймон не видит ничего дальше своего носа. Почему — другой вопрос. Влюблённый идиот или просто идиот.

Девушка с красивым проститутским именем «Норт», которое она для чего-то сделала официальным, записанным во всех документах, за первые же пять минут назвала Гэвина членососом, сказала адвокату заткнуться и демонстративно отказалась от воды.

Говорить с ней было интереснее, чем с Саймоном, но примерно так же бесполезно.

История была такая. В шестнадцать лет Норт познакомилась с богатеньким папиком, влюбилась как дура, получала от него подарочки, не задумываясь о будущем, а потом осталась с голым задом и херовой кредитной историей. Чтобы выплатить те безумные деньги, которые требовали от неё банки, Норт пошла в интернет, где её уже ждали вебкам-студии и толпа озабоченных придурков, готовых платить деньги за прямой эфир того, как девица натирает себе клитор.

Гэвин со своей стороны не считал это особой трагедией. К самой Норт, в конце концов, никто даже не прикасался. И смысл тогда строить из себя обманутую невинность? Но да, большинство баб в плане секса всё ещё слишком закомплексованные.

В определенный момент — Норт клялась и божилась, что с карьерой вебкам-модели никак не связанный — они познакомились с Маркусом. Точнее сначала она познакомилась с Саймоном, который показался ей блаженным придурком, но тот позвал её на день рождения Маркуса, потому что боялся идти один. Искра, вспышка, все дела. Закрутилось, одним словом.

Гэвин вообще не ебал, зачем вытащил на свет всю эту историю. Но с наркотиками было слишком скучно, а тут прямо-таки «Красотка» в реальной жизни. Про тусовки Норт сказала, что это «скучно до пизды», и она в этом предпочитает принимать участие по минимуму. Адвоката она затыкала, но тот всё равно чуть ли не закрывал ей рот руками, когда история заворачивала не в ту степь. Не та степь в основном пролегала, как и в случае с Саймоном, во внутренних делах Манфредов.

Маркус говорил только то, что советовал адвокат, и с готовностью согласился дать список всех, кто бывал в его квартире за последний месяц. Гэвин мог покляться, что в списке не будет ни одной хоть сколько-нибудь подозрительной личности. Про сомнительные тусовки заявил, что на шум никто и никогда не жаловался, а сомнительной можно назвать даже ридинг-группу по «Сумеркам». С последним спорить сложно, только так ридинг-группу по «Сумеркам» и можно назвать.

Друзьяшек, естественно, отпустили под залог. А Гэвин в поганом настроении поплёлся к своему столу. Дело было унылым. Или спиды принадлежали Маркусу, или кто-то из гостей принес и оставил. Или ещё что-то. Какая, нахуй, разница? С такими адвокатами вытянуть побольше инфы и закрыть барыг не получится, а надрываться ради того, чтобы мажору выписали штраф побольше, который он всё равно с легкостью заплатит, довольно тленно и бессмысленно.

Коннор бы наверняка сказал, почему даже это дело важно и полезно обществу, а потом предложил бы написать отчет, потому что это тоже часть работы и значительная её часть. Задрот.

Только Гэвин о нём подумал, Коннор попытался пройти мимо с кипой бумаг. Гэвин преградил ему дорогу, прикатившись с креслом на середину прохода, специально так, чтобы у Коннора подкосились ноги, и он свалился ровно на колени Гэвина. Но Коннор ловко увернулся.

— Крысятничать начал, а?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Фаулер сказал, что это не ты подал жалобу на харассмент, но я-то знаю.

— Это действительно был не я.

— Чем докажешь? — Гэвин спросил это просто так, не ожидая никакого вразумительного ответа, но Коннор крепче прижал бумаги к груди и угрожающе сузил глаза:

— Просто поверьте, детектив, вы никоим образом не угрожаете моей безопасности. Жаловаться на вас так же бесполезно, как просить замолчать попугая, разучившего пару матерных слов.

Наглел с каждым днём, грёбаный молокосос. Скоро всех тут построит, а Андерсон, старый дурак, продолжит смотреть с открытым ртом и умиляться.

Во-первых, Гэвин обязательно подрочит на это воспоминание. На безразличный голос, сжатые руки на папке с бумагами, на нехорошо горящие глаза. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, пацан говорил правду, и это было довольно-таки печально. Обидно превращаться в того самого сальноглазого дядюшку Джека, который щиплет вас на всех семейных праздниках за жопу, но на большее даже и не рассчитывает.

На этом, в принципе, можно было закончить рабочий день, но Гэвин ещё часа три пинал хуи, попутно заебывая всех в участке, потому что ехать домой было лень. На следующий день он запланировал получить судебное разрешение на изъятие компьютеров у всей троицы наркоманов-тихушников. Убьет сразу двух зайцев — позлит Фаулера и посмотрит, какую порнуху предпочитают бывшие порнозвезды. Это уже звучало весело.

Дома Гэвин заказал пасту и решил повременить с дрочкой на воспоминание о рассерженном личике Коннора, вместо этого прогрузил ленту Грайндра. За последнюю пару лет приложение сильно испортилось. Раньше было достаточно свайпнуть вправо, и уже вечером можно было ожидать секса без обязательств. Сейчас же приходилось неделю вести бессмысленную переписку с ебучими «доброе утро» и «спокойной ночи». Какое, нахуй, «доброе утро»? Какой, нахуй, «как ты спал?» Вообще всем поебать на то, как ты спал. Давай встретимся и сразу поймём хотим мы трахаться друг с другом или нет.

Но сегодня приложение не разочаровало. С экрана на Гэвина смотрело безмятежное лицо Саймона Ламберта. Сей ангел с ясным взглядом сообщал будущим ебырям о своей любви к котикам и нелюбви к расизму, сексизму и прочим «измам».

Над этим потрясающим совпадением Гэвин ржал так сильно, что забрызгал грибным соусом от пасты футболку и нечаянно свайпнул вправо. Он бы поржал ещё сильнее, но в дверь позвонили.

На пороге стоял Ричард. Выглядел он насупленнее и серьезнее обычного. Сосредоточенность перепрыгнула с уровня метафорической палки в заднице до хронического запора. Гэвин посмотрел вниз на футболку, чтобы оценить, насколько мразотной свиньей выглядит в заляпанной одежде. Только опустив взгляд и объяв масштабы пиздеца, он вспомнил, что ему вообще-то насрать.

Ричард тактично молчал. Гэвин не хотел пускать его внутрь. Трахаться они всё равно не будут, а даже если и будут, получится странно, неловко и стыдно. Говорить? О чём? Да и зачем? У Гэвина было достаточно приятелей, с которыми можно интересно побеседовать. С Ричардом им говорить явно было не о чем.

— Откуда ты знаешь мой адрес?

— Мой брат работает в полиции, — ответил он. Была бы неплохая шутка, но Ричард говорил совершенно серьезно.

— Я думал, вы не общаетесь.

— Мы общаемся.

Гэвин сильнее сжал дверь, на которую опирался.

— Ты зачем приперся?

— Я могу пройти?

— Ну проходи.

Ричард перешагнул порог и остался стоять на коврике. Только с разрешения он направился дальше и присел на диван. Всё это с грацией тех стремных роботов, играющих в футбол, и намеренно не смотря по сторонам, как будто тоже ожидая позволения осмотреться.

— Я пишу диссертацию на тему методов ведения допроса свидетелей. Было бы полезно основать прикладную часть работы на реальном опыте офицера полиции. Я буду крайне благодарен возможности поприсутствовать на нескольких ваших беседах со свидетелями, детектив Рид.

От скуки Гэвин бросил взгляд на смартфон — с Саймоном был мэтч. Пиздец. Впрочем, Саймон не казался уже таким плохим вариантом. Нудеть он бы точно не стал. С такими глазами только и быть хорошим слушателем, который покорно примет всю лапшу, которую изволишь повесить ему на уши, и позволит выебать себя любым доступным человеческому телу способом.

— Поговори с братом или Хэнком.

— Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— А со мной хотелось бы?

— Да, — просто ответил Ричард. Гэвину ответ не понравился. Смотреть в глаза этому чудику было сложно.

— Так, ладно. А почему именно сейчас? Или ты меня сталкеришь, и мне следует выписать запрет на приближение?

— По нашему разговору сегодня утром я понял, что вы настроены по отношению ко мне с умеренной враждебностью.

Умеренная враждебность. Слова-то какие. Умеренную враждебность Гэвин испытывал к стейк-хаусам, где немного путали степень прожарки, а Андерсона и его птенцов он жгуче ненавидел.

— Пиво будешь? Или ты трезвенник?

— Буду.

Гэвин с абсолютной безнадежностью поплелся на кухню, чтобы принести пару банок. Он отчаянно не хотел соглашаться, но и упустить такую великолепную возможность позлить одновременно и Хэнка и Коннора было бы глупо.

— Я не мог прийти с пустыми руками… — послышалось из гостиной. Учитывая, что хорошие манеры парню прививал Хэнк, тот наверняка припёр дешевую бутылку вискаря с открученной крышкой и сомнительным лейблом.

Когда Гэвин вернулся с пивом, он чуть не выронил всё из рук, взглянув на гостя. Ричард держал на коленях зиплок с вполне определённым наполнением. Сказать, что Гэвин охуел, было бы ничего не сказать.

— Ты притащился домой к копу с пакетом шмали?

— Это медицинская марихуана. У меня есть рецепт. Показать?

— Засунь себе этот рецепт…

Вечер обещал быть долгим.

 

**Часть 3**

Стрелка на брюках такая острая — её хотелось потрогать, но было стрёмно, что порежет руку. Коснёшься ткани, и выступит кровь густыми, сочными каплями. Кто в жару носит черные наглаженные брюки? А стрелка ровная-ровная, как разметка на трассе, которая уносит тебя в пизду.

— Ты чё такой? — спросил Гэвин, подразумевая вообще всё.

— Какой? — ответил Ричард спустя лет триста.

Между ними стояла пластиковая бутылка с водой и разделяла их, как океан. В груди приятно жгло. И дышалось очень хорошо, по-особенному.

Гэвин не ответил.

— Тунец будешь? — спросил он вместо.

Ричард — брови сведенные, нос наморщен — посмотрел на него так серьезно, как будто собирался расплакаться, если ответ не понравится, и задал свой суперважный вопрос:

— Консервированный?

— Нет, блядь, сырой.

— Не буду.

— Сырой не будешь? Или консервированный?

— Никакой.

— Ты и рыбу не ешь?

— Не ем.

— А чего тогда спрашивал, консервированный или нет?

Ричард пожал плечами.

Хуйня какая-то — как можно не хотеть тунец? Гэвин принес с кухни банку, открыл её, оторвав кольцо, и начал есть — с ножа. Ричард отсел на другую сторону комнаты и зарылся в телефон. Ел Гэвин долго и сосредоточено. Тунец был сочным, а нож хорошо стучал по консервной банке.

Из-под жалюзи в глаза бил закат. Гэвин отполз от окна и прислонился головой к дивану. Старая клякса от кофе сидела на обивке шестиконечной звездой.

Потом Гэвин снова сходил на кухню, теперь уже за канистрой апельсинового сока. Выпил остатки с жадностью и пристроил к пустой консервной банке. Подумал, что не отказался бы сейчас от минета, но предлагать такое ни с того, ни с сего как-то не очень. Хочешь выпускную работу написать с моей помощью? Поработай ртом сначала.

Отвратительно.

Можно было бы обойтись дрочкой, но выгонять Ричарда ночью на улицу без причины странно, а прятаться от гостя в сортире, чтобы подрочить, ещё страннее. Гэвин раздвинул ноги и стал думать дальше. Очень медленно думать.

Ричард по-прежнему был в пиджаке, который даже летним не выглядел. На его лице пятнами проступил румянец.

— Тебе не жарко?

— Жарко.

— Ну так сними.

Ричард как-то странно извернулся и снял с себя штаны, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Что у него там было? Мультики обычно в кайф смотреть, но Ричард наверняка какую-нибудь судебную практику к зачету повторял.

— Это не то, что я имел в виду, но похуй.

Ричард сидел у противоположной стены в рубашке и пиджаке, в сраном галстуке, но без брюк. Один носок сполз до щиколотки. Чёрная гармошка мягко обнимала бледную ногу.

— Шмаль-то ты зачем притащил, чудило? — спросил Гэвин. Он так до сих пор не понял и не был уверен, что поймёт, услышав ответ. Ричард поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него, медленно моргая.

— Чтобы спровоцировать вас на половой акт.

Гэвин рассмеялся. Это было не весело вообще-то совсем. Но ему хотелось смеяться. Спровоцировать. На. Половой. Акт. Умора просто. С целым пакетом притащился, чтобы выебать. Никто в жизни Гэвина так не тратился на ухаживания, тут стоило отдать должное. Охуенная прелюдия. Хотя расчет был неточным. Могло ведь и мысли не возникнуть о сексе. Бухло в этом плане надёжнее.

— Клофелин с этим обычно лучше помогает, чем трава. И стоит дешевле.

— Я против сексуального насилия, — серьёзно сказал Ричард, глядя мутными глазами.

— Ну и?

— Что?

Гэвин положил затылок на диван и вытянул ноги, пристально глядя на свои колени. Он не так себе представлял этот разговор, но, по-хорошему, он вообще не должен был представлять.

— Трахаться будем?

— Если вы хотите, — с безразличной рожей ответил Ричард.

— А ты-то сам хочешь?

— Нет. В данный момент — нет.

— И зачем мне тогда с тобой трахаться? Меня такая хуйня не прёт.

— Вы любите моего брата.

Гэвин хотел снова засмеяться, но подавился смехом. Вся эта хуйня — откровенно лишняя, он дальше хотел есть свой сочный тунец и стучать ножом о консервную банку. А думать обо всей этой срани точно не хотел. Он не видел никакой логической связи ничего ни с чем, но это точно влияние травы. Ни логической связи, ни мотивации. Это его очень сильно напрягало, до иллюзии головной боли.

Как мысль, что он, Гэвин Рид, сугубо гипотетически любит Коннора, привела к марихуане в пакетике и предложению поебаться?

Точно он знал только одно — терпеть такое нельзя. Один раз стерпишь, и всякие хуемрази будут потом ноги вытирать и тыкать этой твоей любовью. А минет он сам себе обеспечит. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, гибкости не хватит.

— Объясню спокойно и понятно. Один раз объясню, чтобы, блядь, больше даже мыслей таких не было. У вас с братом симпатичные мордашки, но для любви этого маловато.

— Вы лжете, детектив Рид.

— Слушай, ты…

Гэвин подполз к нему через всю комнату и схватил за голую коленку. Зачем — он не знал. Отлепить руку не получалось, как будто суперклей засох. Серые глаза сверлили в нём дырку.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю.

Он не мог придумать, что сказать, и от этого бессилия лбом ткнулся в колени. Ричард обхватил его голову обеими руками и немного сжал, как будто хотел раздавить.

— Так что вы хотели сказать?

— Иди в пизду.

Дальше был какой-то момент. Наверное… Гэвин подозревал, что момент всё же был, и он не оказался на коленях у Ричарда с расстёгнутыми штанами и вываленным хуем просто так. Но причинно-следственную связь он явно упустил, как и в предыдущем диалоге.

Спущенные джинсы не давали слишком сильно расставить ноги, молния упиралась под яйца. Гэвин качнулся вперёд, стягивая штаны ниже. Возможно, здесь и сейчас зрело что-то сложное и непонятное, но он просто хотел, чтобы его быстро выебали, отдрочили, а потом оставили лежать голым на полу и наслаждаться полным дзеном. Несмотря на туман в голове, что-то подсказывало, что так не будет.

Было всё ещё жарко — ближе к ночи так и не стало прохладно. Сильнее всего потела шея. Гэвин наклонил голову и поднял плечо, чтобы вытереть шею о футболку. Вытер и стянул её одной рукой. Да, вот так было хорошо.

Волосы Ричарда пахли гелем — сладко-мятно, жвачкой какой-то. Несерьёзно, не вязалось с мрачным ебальником. Волосы хотелось укусить или хотя бы лизнуть, так вкусно пахло. Галстук болтался, затянутый под самый ворот, а пиджак был до сих пор застёгнут.

Ричард был неплох, даже странно, но он не оказался дремучим девственником — дрочил профессионально, заботливо. Зато с такой серьёзной рожей, что не ржать можно было, только если не смотреть в лицо. Всё как надо делал: поддерживал за поясницу, скрёб по спине, вскидывал бёдра и разводил ноги (ему бы раздеться, хотя бы трусы снять, но и так пошло на ура, поэтому похуй). Гэвин стонал, потому что… ну, а почему бы и нет, ему очень хорошо стоналось, и сначала ни о чём не думал, потому что думать не получалось, да и не хотелось.

Ему не первый раз дрочили под кайфом. И это определённо лучше, чем трахаться убуханным, меньше вероятность блевануть в процессе. Проблема одна — медленно. Господи иисусе, как же медленно. За это время можно было переосмыслить жизнь и разгадать все тайны бытия.

Ричард наглаживал и надрачивал миллион лет, прерывисто дышал в шею. Ему вроде бы даже не надоело, зато Гэвин быстро устал, был потный, как скотина, и просто ждал, уткнувшись лбом в стену и чувствуя кожей малейшую неровность обоев.

Когда уже начало подступать, Гэвин положил руки Ричарду на плечи, и в голове всё билась одинокая и тупая мысль, как должно быть жарко в пиджаке-то. Наконец Гэвин кончил, опустившись голой жопой на стояк, ударился коленом об пол, джинсы снова врезались молнией в яйца. Ричард сжал его бока коленями, и впервые, кажется, проявил хоть какую-то эмоцию. Когда Гэвин открыл глаза, Ричард сидел, прислонившись затылком к стене, и нижняя губа его дрожала.

За окном уже стемнело.

Пиздец.

Гэвин сполз на пол, натянул трусы с джинсами. Потом вытерся испачканной в соусе футболкой, выкинул её в сторону и лёг на диван.

На неослабленном галстуке Ричарда были капли спермы. Он сидел, скрестив голые ноги в лодыжках, и выглядел неприлично молодым, как будто его только что лишил девственности большой страшный дядька и бросил со стояком на произвол судьбы. Член топорщился сквозь белые брифы. Гэвин хотел оказать ответную услугу (на большее он был не способен), но не знал, как подступиться, и чувствовал такую страшную усталость, что пошевелиться не мог.

— Ты как?

— Я? — удивился Ричард. — Со мной всё хорошо. Это я должен спрашивать у вас.

— А мне-то что? — не понял Гэвин.

— Ещё совсем недавно вы были не в восторге от идеи нашего сексуального взаимодействия, как мне показалось.

— Забей.

— Не могу. Мне кажется, что я поступил плохо.

— Забей. Правда. Я не хочу это обсуждать сейчас.

Никогда. Он вообще-то не хотел обсуждать это никогда. Тем не менее, приложив максимум силы и максимум воли, Гэвин предложил:

— Если я подрочу тебе, ты перестанешь об этом думать?

— Нет. Не надо.

И слава богу.

***

Утренняя пробежка давалась тяжело. Не то чтобы Гэвину что-то в этой жизни давалось легко, но сегодня клин под рёбра вошёл быстрее обычного. Будь на то его воля, он предпочёл бы весь день проваляться в кровати, но Ричард ещё спал, и Гэвин не хотел ни будить его, ни оставаться в квартире с ним в бессознанке. Они оба уснули на неразобранном диване, в странных позах, как будто пытались сделать что угодно, но не лечь в обнимку. Винить во всём происходящем, кроме себя, было некого, но так и подмывало сказать, что виноват кто-то другой. Например, Хэнк, который не объяснил здоровенному лбу, что неприлично приходить в гости без приглашения и предлагать наркотики честным служителям закона. Но даже с этим обвинением было сложно — Гэвин сам согласился. С другой стороны, а кто бы отказался? Самому покупать траву как-то не пристало, всё же коп, а вот если предложили, то что такого? Что поделать, если Мичиган такой отсталый штат и никак не примет закон о легализации?

Лучший выход в этой ситуации — никогда больше не разговаривать с Ричардом и игнорировать его в участке, если вдруг случится нежелательное столкновение. Ричард — приёмный сын Хэнка, брат-близнец Коннора и вообще странный тип. Слишком сложно. В жизни Гэвина было достаточно дерьма, чтобы пускать в неё ещё и это дерьмо.

Дорогу ремонтировали. Гэвин пытался перепрыгнуть через пробоину, но промахнулся от усталости, и нога неудачно подвернулась. Он выматерился. И дальше уже пошёл быстрым шагом. Горло жгло. Ровно в тот момент, когда он остановился, уперев руки в колени, зазвонил телефон.

— Детектив Рид, доброе утро, — голос Коннора был доброжелательным и приветливым. — Сообщаю, что вы не появились на семинаре по харассменту, который для вас обязателен.

— Блядь.

После недолгой паузы Коннор услужливо добавил:

— Если приедете через полчаса, успеете до окончания.

На трясущихся ногах Гэвин побежал обратно к дому, во второй раз спотыкаясь о ту же выбоину в асфальте. Коннор не отключался, ожидая благодарности или чего-то там ещё.

— Какого хуя именно ты мне вечно названиваешь? — задыхаясь, спросил Гэвин. — Тебя до секретарши, что ли, понизили, а я не в курсе?

— Вы, детектив Рид, не берёте трубку, если звонит кто-то другой, — спокойно ответил Коннор.

Крыть было нечем.

Лифт не работал. Гэвин побежал на четвёртый этаж. Обычно это было несложно, но после пробежки — смертельно. На третьем пролёте Гэвин серьёзно задумался о том, насколько ему нужна годовая премия. У него не было ипотеки, студенческих долгов и троих детей. Он выживет даже без этой жалкой подачки. Можно было выжить — выгнать Ричарда и завалиться спать, а потом взять больничный. С этими мыслями Гэвин дополз до своего этажа и трясущимися руками открыл дверь.

Ричард сидел на диване, свесив ногу со спущенным носком, и смотрел в одну точку.

— Вставай. Быстро! Мы уходим.

Ричард ничего не спросил, быстро натянул штаны, поправил волосы и был готов. Испачканный галстук он, к счастью, куда-то дел и не светил спермой с утра пораньше. Гэвин надел джинсы вместо спортивок, свежую футболку наизнанку (переодевать не было времени), схватил кобуру, значок и бумажник, пытаясь уместить всё это в одной руке, а другой закрыть дверь. Наушники от телефона, пристёгнутого к руке, запутались в вороте футболки.

Они дошли до машины, и Гэвин с раздражением спросил:

— Ты зачем за мной идёшь?

— Вы разве не поедете сегодня опрашивать свидетелей? — сказал Ричард. Выглядел он при этом настолько оскорблённо, насколько позволял его эмоциональный диапазон чайной ложки. Гэвин благополучно забыл, что Ричард хотел от него не только неловкого секса под кайфом, но и помощи с учебой. Сил и времени объяснять, почему это плохая идея, не было.

— Ох, ладно, хер с тобой. Садись, но сначала я в участок.

Они собрали все светофоры и всех тупых сучек, насосавших на тачку. Гэвин, как последний дебил, забыл про ремонт дороги и потратил лишние десять минут на объезд. Ричард молчал, не двигался и поэтому почти не бесил. Но Гэвин всё равно бесился, потому что всё шло по пизде. На очередном светофоре он переодел футболку, чтобы не выглядеть чуханом, и вытащил наконец-то наушники из подмышки. Сзади посигналили.

— Да чего тебе неймётся, уёбок!

На парковке Гэвин уже хотел бежать за порцией помоев на свою голову, как следовало назвать семинар по харассменту на рабочем месте, но Ричард остановил его:

— Вы не оставите мне ключи?

— Ключи? Нет. Погуляй пока.

Ещё он будет свою машину доверять хрен пойми кому.

Всё, приключения должны были закончиться. Если только бомж не блеванёт на него у входа в участок или тупая баба не начнёт рожать посреди улицы. Но нет, даже без этих форс-мажоров херня приключилось. Рядом с участком слонялся Саймон Ламберт. Тот самый. День продолжал неприятно удивлять, хотя ещё даже время ланча не пришло. Гэвин попытался проскользнуть мимо, но не получилось — Саймон заметил.

— Здравствуйте, детектив, — сказал он со своей подобострастной улыбочкой и печальным взглядом. У Гэвина не было времени на эту хуйню. Он бросил взгляд на запястье, но часов там не оказалось. Телефон всё ещё был пристёгнут к руке.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Жду вас.

— Зачем?

— Вы же… — Он обильно покраснел. Гэвин не подозревал, что не обгоревшее лицо может быть настолько красным. — В приложении…

До Гэвина начало медленно доходить. О, это было забавно. И немного грустно. В последние два дня ему подозрительно часто хотели дать не по той причине, по которой это должно происходить.

— Ты решил, что я тебя выебу и закрою дело?

Саймон кивнул.

— Я неправильно что-то понял?

— Да, парень! — Гэвин выдохнул через нос, пытаясь затолкать ярость подальше. Он не мог въебать этому придурку, потому что адвокатишка Манфредов потом затаскает по судам. — Ты неправильно понял примерно всё!

— Зачем вы тогда лайкнули мою страницу?

— Нечаянно, палец соскользнул.

— О.

Глаза Саймона в ужасе расширились. Он явно хотел умереть на месте, но Гэвин предпочёл бы этого избежать, тогда придётся оформлять жмура, и это затянется на весь день.

— Рот закрой, а то хер залетит.

— Я пойду, — еле дыша сказал Саймон. Его плечи опустились на пару дюймов, а самооценка подметала асфальт.

— Иди. Попытайся не податься в проституцию по пути домой.

Он ушёл, и Гэвин попытался уговорить себя не злиться, потому что это было скорее смешно, чем оскорбительно или раздражающе. Очень смешно, оборжаться просто. Взятки предлагали регулярно, а вот перепихон… Нет, были проститутки, которые хотели решить дело по-быстрому, но чтобы чистенький домашний мальчик — это что-то новенькое. Со шлюхой жить — по-шлюшьи мыслить. Добавляло ли это чего-то нового в расследование? Маловероятно. Гэвин вспомнил, что у него шло расследование вообще-то. Нужно было обдумать на свежую голову.

В участке Гэвина окликнули, но он сделал вид, что не слышит, и пошёл дальше. Последний раз что-то важное происходило в участке, когда Хэнк ещё влезал в форму. Наверняка хотели содрать профсоюзные взносы или заманить в экологическое общество.

Собравшиеся в комнате для брифингов выглядели прилежными учениками на экзаменах, как будто белая рубашка докажет, что ты не лапал секретаршу. Гэвин в мятой футболке и джинсах выглядел оригинально и одним своим видом сообщал, насколько ему похуй.

— Детектив Рид, рады, что вы смогли уделить нам своё время, — сказала тётка за кафедрой. Она выглядела как тётка, и никак иначе её описать не получалось.

Гэвин раздражённо цыкнул. Все продолжили на него пялиться, как будто видели в первый раз, а он с ними, ублюдками, семь лет работал. Он сел, споткнувшись о чьи-то ноги, выставленные специально. В следующий раз не будет прикрывать этого мудилу в поле.

— Я вообще могу узнать, за что здесь оказался? — спросил Гэвин, потому что тётка всё ещё молчала, а народ всё ещё смотрел на него. — Что я такого сказал этому придурку, что его сорвало?

— Вы сказали лейтенанту Андерсону, цитирую: «положу яйца тебе в рот, если не уберёшь от меня своего сынулю».

Гэвин чуть не взорвался. Ради этой хуйни он сегодня с утра чуть не сдох!

— Я здесь из-за предполагаемого домогательства до Хэнка?!

— Именно.

— Вы ебанулись там все, что ли? Кто вообще захочет до этого старпёра домогаться?

Тётка переглянулась с мужиком из финансового отдела, который был здесь явно на своём месте, потому что выглядел как педофил: с потной лысиной, маленькими глазками и странными усами. Люди с такими рожами вообще не должны в полиции работать.

— На мой взгляд, лейтенант Андерсон достаточно привлекательный мужчина.

— У вас проблемы, — сказал Гэвин и решил, что больше слова не произнесёт на этом семинаре.

Вместо этого он стал гуглить, когда выписывают медицинскую марихуану. Химиотерапия, рассеянный склероз, ВИЧ, хронические боли, психозы. Отличный набор. Гэвин понадеялся, что у чудика не ВИЧ. Хотя они и не ебались, а если бы и ебались, то с гандонами, потому что у Гэвина голова на месте, но всё равно. На всякий случай.

Тётка вещала о том, что любое высказывание, подчёркивающее пол собеседника, может быть расценено как оскорбительное. Непонятно как здесь оказавшаяся девица лет двадцати робко спросила, какие местоимения использовать по отношению к человеку, которого видишь впервые, а мужик-педофил уточнил, как именно нельзя трогать своих коллег (правильный ответ — никак).

Тягомотина продлилась на сорок минут дольше, чем должна была.

Изначально Гэвин не хотел заходить в офис, но не смог сдержаться, потому что уровень мразотства некоторых коллег зашкаливал. Единственное, что он сказал на бегу, было:

— Хэнк, ты уебок!

— Ты мне ещё поговори тут, — лениво буркнул Андерсон в ответ, не отвлекаясь от компьютера.

Именно в этот момент Гэвин снова вспомнил, что технически сын Хэнка дрочил ему сегодня ночью. Это было неприятное осознание. То есть Ричард, конечно, давно взрослый мальчик, да и с Хэнком они друг друга едва выносят, но семейная честь — это не шутки. Она даже у Ридов была, хотя казалось бы.

Ричард ждал у машины. Он каким-то образом выглядел свежим и отдохнувшим, как будто Гэвин не вытащил его из кровати час назад, не дав умыться, поссать и позавтракать, а до этого они всю ночь не провели в обнимку с самодельным бонгом. Функция самоочищения у него была, что ли, как у кошки?

— Я купил вам кофе.

— Спасибо, — тут даже Гэвин не смог нагрубить. Он с искренней благодарностью взял горячий стакан.

— Это был ваш любовник? — спросил Ричард, когда сел на переднее сидение.

— Кто?

— Тот светловолосый юноша, с которым вы разговаривали у входа в участок.

— А, Саймон. Нет, но тебя это вообще-то не должно касаться.

— Я могу сесть за руль, если хотите.

Гэвин промолчал. Он снова был зол. Он ненавидел грёбаных малолеток, которые всё ещё могли бухать и дуть неделями, а по утрам идти учиться. Сам он чувствовал себя жертвой группового изнасилования.

Кофе из соседней кофейни был великолепен — без молока, но с сахаром. После пары глотков жить стало чуть проще. Было бы совсем неплохо почистить зубы, в участке у Гэвина даже лежала зубная щетка, но вернуться означало признать своё поражение. В бардачке валялась жвачка, а на заднем сидении — бутылка прогревшейся на жаре воды. Гэвин прополоскал рот, сплюнул и зажевал жвачкой. Оставшуюся часть пачки кинул Ричарду.

Гэвин вырулил с парковки, врубил кондей и опустил козырёк. Солнце шпарило невыносимо, а очки остались дома. Наверное, стоило заехать за ними и принять душ, но горячей воды к этому часу точно не осталось, да и лишнее время проводить с Ричардом не хотелось. Так они смотаются к старшему Манфреду, послушают старческие бредни, и Гэвин будет свободен.

— Тебе лет-то сколько? — спросил Гэвин, когда они прочно встали на выезде из города. В одиннадцать утра здесь не могло быть пробки, но она была. Перевернулась фура, в неё въехала легковушка, а потом ещё пять.

— Вы знаете, сколько мне лет, — ответил Ричард таким тоном, как обычно гипнотизёры говорят: «ваши веки тяжелеют, вы расслабляетесь». Только веки Гэвина были и так тяжелее некуда, а расслабиться ему поможет лишь очень длинный отпуск, чтобы с май таями и шлюхами.

— Нет, не знаю. С чего ты вообще взял?

— Мне столько же лет, сколько Коннору.

— Ну, а я, блядь, не заглядывал твоему Коннору в айди.

«Я только дрочил на страницу в фейсбуке, но там нет года рождения, одна дата.»

— Двадцать четыре.

В этом возрасте ещё нормально творить хуйню. Гэвин, правда, пахал как проклятый в двадцать четыре, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать (кому-то — своей семейке, а в особенности брату, который в шестнадцать основал империю), но обосрался с подливой. Официально он был не виноват, и его даже почти не уволили, но кого это ебало?

На полпути к особняку Манфреда Гэвина осенило. Должен был понять раньше. Химиотерапия и рассеянный склероз? Как же!

— Это была не медицинская марихуана, да ведь?

Ричард посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Да.

— Пиздец.

— Я думал, вы сразу поняли.

— Слушай, перестань уже выкать — очень бесит.

— Не могу.

Гэвин порывался спросить почему, но рассудительно решил, что чем меньше он знает, тем крепче будет спать. Он и так мучился бессонницей из-за духоты и обычного для копов невроза.

— У вас очень хороший автомобиль, — сказал Ричард непонятно к чему.

— Не пытайся ко мне подмазаться.

— Подмазаться к вам я пытался вчера, а сейчас я просто говорю, что у вас хороший автомобиль.

Гэвин промолчал, но ему было приятно. На черный додж последней модели он копил долго и считал, что жить в колыбели американского автомобилестроения и не владеть нормальной тачкой стыдно. В салоне у него был срач, но снаружи машина выглядела конфеткой.

— Можешь включить музыку, если хочешь. Мне похуй. Только не рэп.

— Спасибо, но мне без музыки комфортно… И я тоже не люблю рэп.

— Пиздец, да? — согласился Гэвин. Хоть что-то в этом чудиле было нормальным.

***

  
Дом Манфреда был набит неебической хернёй. Уродливые картины висели на каждой стене. Помимо них везде стояла какая-то мелкая и не очень дрянь. От пятиметрового жирафа Гэвин откровенно прихуел. Вот зачем? Просто чтоб было? Ради выебона перед такими же богатыми дедами?

Молоденький и смазливый дворецкий (или как этот человек правильно назывался?) предложил кофе и закуски. Гэвин не отказался. Ещё бы он отказался. Тут не до гордости. Денег у старикана — хоть жопой жуй, а завтрака и ланча сегодня явно не предвиделось.

Манфред прикатился в инвалидном кресле, когда Гэвин доедал третий эклер. Ричард пил дорогущую воду из стеклянной бутылки и безмятежно разглядывал картины.

— Добрый день, детектив Рид.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Манфред. — Гэвин вспомнил про помеху справа. — Это мой практикант — Ричард Андерсон.

Манфред кивнул и потянулся, чтобы пожать им обоим руки. Гэвин неловко приподнялся, перекладывая блюдце на столик, и пожал старческую ладонь. Чернильные следы бурной молодости уходили от запястья к закатанным рукавам рубашки. Вот его лет сорок назад легко можно было закрыть за наркоту, это точно.

— Можете звать меня Карл, детектив Рид.

— Отлично, Карл. — Не хотел Гэвин называть его Карлом.

— Вы хотели поговорить о моём сыне?

— Да, о Маркусе.

— Уверяю вас, он достойнейший юноша и никогда бы не сделал ничего противозаконного.

— Вы не первый, от кого я это слышу. И тем не менее. Он когда-нибудь принимал наркотики?

— Нет, что вы. Он насмотрелся на Лео и никогда бы не стал пробовать сам.

— Лео — это ваш старший сын?

— Да, мы с его матерью никогда не жили вместе, да и вообще о нашем родстве я узнал спустя двенадцать лет. Сами понимаете, в этом возрасте сложно наладить контакт с ребёнком.

— Это всё очень интересно, но давайте вернёмся к Маркусу.

— Вы не будете против, если я включу диктофон? — спросил Ричард. Гэвин про него уже забыл, поэтому вздрогнул, услышав голос.

— Пожалуйста.

— Какие у Лео отношения с Маркусом?

— Сейчас они не общаются, насколько я знаю. Раньше конфликтовали. До драк не доходило, но Лео часто старался обвинить Маркуса в своих проступках. Не удивлюсь, если наркотики подбросил именно он.

Гэвин вскинул брови и посмотрел на Ричарда, который помимо записи на диктофон строчил в блокноте.

— У вас есть основания так думать?

— Лео надеется, что если дискредитирует Маркуса, наследство достанется ему.

— Он говорил об этом напрямую?

— Да, он об этом упоминал.

В этом был смысл, на самом деле. Братец-торчок подкинул спиды в газетке своему более успешному родственнику, чтобы захапать дом. Более чем нормальная ситуация. Вот вроде богатые люди, а тараканы в головах те же, что и у нищебродов. Только бедные топором бабок пришивают, а богатые гадят друг другу исподтишка. Интеллигенция.

— А что вы знаете о вечеринках, которые проходят дома у Маркуса?

— Я на них не бывал. Сами понимаете — у ребят дома нет лифта, а мне на третий этаж никак не забраться. Но я точно знаю, что Маркус с Норт не употребляют алкоголь и не посещают клубы. В молодости я вёл совсем иной образ жизни, но мне отрадно наблюдать за сыном, который не повторяет моих ошибок.

Гэвин усмехнулся. Дед действительно выглядел так, словно проплыл через провонявший травой Вудсток к кислотным семидесятым, а оттуда к кокаиновым девяностым. По логике, он должен был сочувствовать сыну-тусовщику, а не тихоне, но логика в семейных отношениях никогда ничего не решала. Гэвин знал это по себе. Их папашка перестал общаться с Элайджей, когда тот заработал свой первый миллион, потому что считал всех бизнесменов ворами и подлецами. Зато мать, которая должна была ненавидеть ублюдка, рождённого от другой женщины, Элайджу обожала и могла говорить о нём часами.

***

  
Смутные сомнения зародились, когда Гэвин вышел на подстриженную лужайку перед домом Манфреда. Его что-то беспокоило, и это даже был не Ричард, угрожающе сощурившийся на солнце. Со стола в зале Гэвин взял эклер перед уходом и сжевал его, пока переписывался с Тиной, которая интересовалась, где её напарника носят черти.

Беседа с Манфредом оказалась бесполезной. Старик так ненавидел старшего сына, что больше настаивал на его призрачной вине, чем на невиновности сына младшего и приёмного. Мудак редкостный.

У машины сомнения усилились.

Гэвин одной рукой вбил «Лео Манфред» в поиске фейсбука, которым не пользовался уже тысячу лет. И легко нашёл, как ни странно. Обычно требовались танцы с бубном, кровавые жертвоприношения и страстные уверения поисковика в вечной любви. «1 общий друг», сообщала страничка. Фотография была чёткой и профессиональной.

Блядь. Как он мог забыть.

— Блядь.

Ричард заглянул через плечо.

— Вы знакомы?

— Можно и так сказать.

 

**Часть 4**

— Вы знакомы со старшим сыном Манфреда? — спросил Ричард. Гэвин в это время удалял из друзей Элайджу, которого забыл кинуть в ЧС в своё время, и одновременно пытался следить за дорогой.

— Не знаю, можно ли это считать знакомством, но мы встречались. Почти уверен, что он меня не помнит.

— Из-за того, что был под кайфом?

— Ага, угашенный в сраку.

— Вы его задержали?

— Нет… Слушай, это не самая приятная история.

Ричард не стал настаивать, и Гэвин был за это благодарен, но спустя минут десять его прорвало:

— Короче, ситуация была такая. Мне исполнялось двадцать четыре. Или двадцать три. Точно не помню. И у меня был нормальный, цивильный день рождения. Все немножко выпили, потанцевали, пьяными поиграли в твистер. Обычное дело. И тут притащился мой брат. У нас отец один, а матери разные. Я как бы не хочу сказать, что он конченый мудак в этой ситуации, хотя он конченый мудак на самом деле, но знаешь, если ты всё детство жил в бедности или просто не богато, а потом у тебя появляются бабки очень резко, то моча ударяет в голову. Это неизбежная хуйня. И потом ты придёшь, скорее всего, к заботе об экологии и благотворительности, как и все богатые чуваки, но начинается всё с лютейшего пиздеца. Так вот мой братец, заработав первые бабки, сначала вёл себя прилично, дружил с каким-то престарелым художником, продолжал сидеть за своими драгоценными компьютерами. Он долго продержался, стоит отдать должное, да и вообще у него, у вундеркинда, как бы детства-то и не было, молодости, считай, тоже. Когда появился художник, я думал, что брат просто себе папика нашёл, но в итоге он притащился на мой день рождения с сыном этого самого художника. Всё, сорвало. Оба объёбанные по самое не могу, вообще в невменозе. И начали сосаться перед всеми. Напомню, что шёл две тысячи пятый. От геев уже никто как от чумы не шарахался, но и откровенно жрать друг другу лица на гетеро-тусовке было дохуя смело. К счастью для него, у братца всегда были крутые пиарщики, и всё это говно не всплывало, но мне тогда анальных болей это добавило серьёзно.

— Они долго состояли в отношениях? — спросил Ричард.

Гэвин хмыкнул. Элайджа если и состоял в отношениях, то только со своим эго и изобретениями.

— Да хуйня это на постном масле, а не отношения. Лео решил, что поднасрёт папаше, если будет ебаться с его другом, а брат мой просто ушёл в объебос на месяц. Плюс меня позлить хотел. Не знаю, что дальше было.

— И сейчас вы не вспомнили, что это те самые Манфреды?

— Этих художников как грязи развелось. Всех запоминать, что ли?.. А ты сам-то в этом шаришь? Что-то непохоже.

— Нет, меня интересуют другие вещи, — безразлично ответил Ричард и уставился в окно. Он меньше всего был похож на человека, который дрочит на непонятную мазню. Скорее на маньяка, у которого дома лампы из человеческой кожи. И такими темпами Гэвин скоро пополнит коллекцию. Может, лампа из него получится лучше, чем человек, кто знает.

Гэвин не стал спрашивать про интересующие Ричарда вещи. В фильмах обычно в такие моменты признаются в вампиризме или увлечении жопными затычками. Не то чтобы в жопных затычках было что-то плохое, но если это твоё главное хобби, то стоит задуматься о жизни.

— Сейчас Элайджа Камски женат, насколько я знаю, — сказал Ричард. Как будто это кому-то мешало по молодости сосаться с торчками.

— Сейчас Элайджа Камски женат, — подтвердил Гэвин, сжав руки на руле. Он бы хотел обойтись без имён, но надеяться на то, что Ричард не сложит два и два, не приходилось. Несмотря на всю криповость, он был умным мальчиком.

— Он же ваш брат?

— Я в курсе.

— Вы не испытываете по этому поводу положительных эмоций?

— Ага, не испытываю. Представь, что весь мир обожает твоего брата, а ты коп в сраном Детройте. Хуёво, правда?

Ричард смотрел на Гэвина внимательно и насмешливо. Ну… да, это было почти одно и то же, но на самом деле совершенно разные вещи, несравнимые. Небо и земля.

— Нет, не в том смысле, что официантки и кассирши автоматически пробивают ему скидки, а в универе вешают на доску «Лучшая улыбка». — Гэвин ударил по рулю и указательным пальцем ткнул в Ричарда. Они снова говорили о Конноре, а Гэвин не хотел говорить о Конноре даже сильнее, чем об Элайдже. — В том смысле, что его рожа красуется на обложках всех журналах об успешных людях и ему буквально молятся.

— Разница не так уж велика.

— Серьёзно?!

— Ваши ощущения субъективны и не зависят от реального уровня успеха вашего брата.

Философ хуев. Ощущения его, может быть, и субъективны, но реальность такова, что Элайджа — самый молодой миллиардер в мире с зашкаливающим айкью, а Гэвин… ну, не сторчался и не прыгнул с крыши к тридцати шести, уже хорошо. Так что Ричард загонял ему какую-то херню.

— Но объективно — раз уж мы говорим такими словами — ты успешнее брата.

— У меня студенческий долг в двести тысяч долларов, — сказал Ричард безразличным тоном.

Гэвин присвистнул. Высшее образование — бессмысленная трата времени и денег, по его мнению. Он мог бы поступить в нормальный колледж, если бы не ебанатствовал в последний год старшей школы, но ни сейчас, ни тогда не видел в этом смысла.

— Да ты завидный жених, я посмотрю. Поэтому хочешь завалить Хэнка и продать его дом?

— Я не хочу каким-либо образом причинять Хэнку вред.

— Ну да, ну да. Зачем тогда тебе это усыновление?

— Я бы не хотел углубляться в наши семейные дела.

— Как скажешь. Мне вообще-то похуй, это ты тут начал в душе копаться.

Гэвин понимал, что звучит глупо, но ему стало до жути неловко за то, что он вообще спросил об этом. Как будто ему было интересно. Как будто ему было не всё равно. Неравнодушие — самая опасная хуйня на свете.

— Куда тебя довезти?

— Буду благодарен, если довезёте до университета.

— Как два пальца.

Они больше не разговаривали, и у Гэвина даже настроение чуть приподнялось, потому что рабочий день заканчивался через пару часов, а молчаливые люди — это подарок богов.

За пару километров до университета одномоментно хлынул дождь. Стена прибила духоту к земле, но холоднее не стало. Гэвин отключил кондиционер и открыл окно, в машину хлынула волна жаркого воздуха. Он вытащил из бардачка грязный потрёпанный зонт со сломанной спицей и кинул на колени Ричарда. Пусть заберёт этот хлам, давно было пора купить новый.

Всё было неплохо, и Гэвин, быть может, не отказался бы съездить вместе в ещё одну загородную поездку, пока не случилось это. Перед тем, как выйти из машины, Ричард наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. Гэвин не успел ничего предпринять, потому что даже не понял, что произошло. Это был даже не поцелуй, а та бессмысленная чушь, которую проделывают женатики, когда прощаются. Это был пиздец.

***

  
Не тратя время на бессмысленную рефлексию, хотя очень хотелось, Гэвин добежал от своего парковочного места до участка, почти не намокнув, и вышел на связь с Лео Манфредом. Он не стал упоминать об их встрече почти двадцать лет назад, но сказал, что является братом Элайджи и заодно полицейским, расследующим дело Марскуса. Лео, как ни странно, легко пошёл на контакт.

Они договорились на скайп. Гэвин подключил наушники к компьютеру, проклиная участок за то, что ему не могут выдать ноут, и попытался вспомнить свой пароль. Скайпом он не пользовался, потому что говорить по видеосвязи было особенно не с кем, а для всего другого существовали более удобные приложения. Пароль он не вспомнил и зарегистрировался заново.

Лео выглядел прилично: гладко выбритый, румяный, с ясным взглядом. Гэвину даже стало неловко за свой похмельный внешний вид с красными глазами и опухшей рожей.

— Элайджа часто упоминал о тебе, Гэвин. Рад наконец-то пообщаться, — сказал Лео. Что там Элайджа мог наплести было совершенно непонятно, они почти не разговаривали.

— Вы с Элайджей ещё общаетесь? — удивился Гэвин. Обычно после пары недель в совместном угаре люди не дружат семьями.

— Да, они с Хлоей помогли мне обустроиться в Цюрихе, нашли лучшую клинику. Я им очень благодарен.

Так. Лео находился в Швейцарии, если у Гэвина остались хоть какие-то познания в географии. Как тогда он мог подкинуть наркотики Маркусу? Даже если предположить, что Лео кого-то попросил об услуге, это было глупо и мелочно. Насолить можно куда более изящно и по-крупному.

— Отец знает, где ты сейчас?

— Конечно.

— Тогда почему он считает, что ты подкинул Маркусу наркотики?

Лео провёл рукой по лицу и будто бы снял с себя маску благополучия и душевного спокойствия. На мгновение он снова превратился в шестнадцатилетнего торчка. Разговоры о семье всех делают мрачными мудаками, потому что именно семья ломает тебя, пока никто другой ещё не успел.

— Потому что он сумасшедший старикан, ненавидящий собственного сына, который всего лишь однажды сбился с пути.

— Есть такое, — согласился Гэвин, хотя это было знатное преуменьшение, конечно. — Но я уверен, крови ты у него попил.

— Ну да. — К Лео вернулось самообладание. — Но знаешь, некоторые за близких до последнего борются, а некоторые при первых же трудностях отступают.

Гэвин скосил взгляд. Коннор смеялся над чьей-то шуткой, чуть откинувшись на спинку стула.

— То есть ты теперь хороший брат, а Маркус наркоман и мудак?

— А что, обязательно один должен быть плохим, а другой хорошим?

— Как-то так получается всегда.

Почему-то разговор второй раз за день заходил об одном и том же. Впрочем, неудивительно. Лео был из того же теста — вечно попрекаемый брат-неудачник, которого мучают сравнениями. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Но дело было важнее пиздостраданий.

— О Маркусе и наркотиках что-нибудь знаешь?

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что он действительно употребляет. Оставил кто-нибудь из друзей. В этой среде всегда есть зависимые.

— Они божатся, что пьют смузи литрами и носят исключительно необработанный хлопок, а наркоту в глаза не видели.

— Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что это пиздёж.

— Да кто их знает? — мрачно сказал Гэвин. Для него это был другой мир, который он не понимал. Одно дело — бомжи и маргиналы, убивающие друг друга за дозу крэка, барыги и химики, помешанные на бабках. Их понять не так сложно. А что у этих в голове сам чёрт не разберёт.

— Маркус слишком занят вылизыванием задницы нашему папашке, чтобы подсесть, а вот друзья его — другое дело. Один Саймон чего стоит.

— А что с ним не так? — Сам Гэвин мог назвать с десяток вещей, которые не так с Саймоном, но ему стало интересно чужое мнение на этот счёт.

— Мутный тип. Кто он, что он, откуда? Ничего не понятно. О себе никогда не рассказывает, в сетях одна либеральная фигня, никакой инфы.

— Ты, смотрю, интересовался.

— Ну, пару лет назад я бы не отказался с ним замутить.

Гэвин рассмеялся. Хотя он прекрасно понимал желание трахнуть Саймона, но не разделял намерение воплотить это в жизнь. Беседы о равенстве и братстве в постели как-то не особенно возбуждали. Да и пояснять за свою токсичную маскулинность Гэвин не собирался.

— У тебя какой-то особый фетиш на друзей своих родственников или ты просто говнюк?

— Считай, что всего понемножку.

Прощаясь, Гэвин даже словил небольшой приступ ностальгии. Всё же тогда жизнь была проще и понятнее. Его ещё не ёбнуло по башке реальной жизнью, не наросло кучи комплексов и загонов, не было никаких Ричардов и Конноров, с которыми всё ужасно сложно и непонятно. А главной проблемой был брат-уебан и его невменяемый парень.

Ближе к вечеру Фаулер собрал всех для чрезвычайно важного заявления. Оказалось, что на завтра запланирован (незапланированный) митинг против очередной хуйни, придуманной Трампом, и в связи с этим в участке будет усиление. Офицеры в едином порыве тяжело вздохнули и театрально возвели руки к небу. Гэвину от патрулирования удалось отбиться, сославшись на новую зацепку в деле, но сидеть на работе придётся с утра и до упора.

Акции протеста раздражали. Они приносили много геморроя полиции и мало толку народу. Не то чтобы Гэвин поддерживал Трампа. Он вообще старался держаться подальше от политики, потому что его папаша, яростный демократ, всё детство Гэвина засирал окружающим мозги своими тирадами на политические и околополитические темы. Он по жизни ничем не занимался и винил во всех своих проблемах республиканцев, которые хотят ограничить его права. Сейчас же шестидесятилетний Томас Рид просёк, в какие темы нужно впрягаться, чтобы клеить молодых тёлок, и топил за интерсекциональный феминизм, антимилитаризм, антиглобализм и прочую модную ебалу. Его твиттер был рассадником популизма и банальностей, и Гэвин буквально начинал чувствовать зуд по всему телу, когда нечаянно туда заглядывал. Нечаянно — это специально зайти, чтобы побеситься.

В связи с завтрашним усилением Гэвин не собирался засиживаться на работе. Но, прикопавшись к Коннору, который отвечал достаточно вяло, и к криминалистам, которые корпели над компами, Гэвин завис в участке и решил, раз уж он всё равно не ушёл, пробить номер телефона Ричарда. Исключительно для того, чтобы написать, что всё это какая-то странная хуйня, и он в ней больше не участвует.

Сообщение Гэвин придумывал долго. И не найдя по номеру Ричарда ни в одном из мессенджеров, отправил старую добрую смску. Дескать, я не я, и корова не моя, а ты всё неправильно понял и вообще сходи-ка нахуй. Ещё около часа он ждал ответа, но так и не дождался, поэтому плюнул на всё и поехал домой, где заказал с горя мексиканской еды. После четвёртой такитос с сальсой жизнь стала чуть лучше. С какой стати он вообще ждал ответа на такое сообщение? Что тут можно было ответить? «Простите за беспокойство, с удовольствием схожу нахуй»?

***

  
В том, чтобы сидеть в опенспейсе на самом проходе, было дохуя и больше минусов и ни одного крошечного плюса. Над душой вечно кто-то стоял, мимо ходили толпами, какие-то долбоёбы забывали на столе свои вещи или пиздили Гэвиновы. А ещё этот проклятый шум открытого офиса. Тихо не бывает никогда. И если во время напряженной работы это почти незаметно, то когда нечего делать, бубнёж взрезает бошку ржавым консервным ножом. И хочется то ли на вызов, чтобы смотреть на трупы, или закрыться в туалете с телефоном на пару часиков. Наушники немного облегчали участь, но всегда оказывалось, что над тобой уже двадцать минут стоит Фаулер, а ты весь в инди-роке.

Гэвин не любил ходить мимо обезьянника, сидящие там типы обычно не вызывали ничего, кроме приступов дикого раздражения. Тут было два «но». Первое относилось к тому, что во время усиления было нехрен делать, а второе — к контингенту. Всё же после митингов и прочего в обезьянник попадали студенты и студентки, а также всякая интеллигенция, квир-тусовка и прочие. Иногда посмотреть на то, как они заливаются слезами, было забавно.

Отца Гэвина в обезьяннике не обнаружилось, что неудивительно, поскольку Томас Рид предпочитал диванный активизм, но знакомое лицо всё же мелькнуло. Что, блядь, с этим человеком не так?

— Скажи честно, ты мазохист? Или просто ебанутый?

Из-за решётки на него мрачно смотрел Саймон красными глазами с распухшими веками. Перцовкой в рожу — это неприятно, Гэвин знал по собственному опыту. Однажды во время задержания Хэнк распылил баллончик в лицо не подозреваемому, а Гэвину. Он тогда так орал, что споткнулся, ударился рожей и сломал нос. Шрам остался до сих пор. И каждый раз, смотря на себя в зеркало, Гэвин думал о том, как сильно ненавидит Хэнка, его алкоголизм и распиздяйство. А сейчас и не скажешь, что человек был на такое способен.

— А дружочки твои где?

— Им удалось избежать задержания, — механически сказал Саймон, чем напомнил Ричарда. Гэвин поспешил отбросить это сравнение подальше, затолкать в самые глубины сознания.

— Ты, значит, у нас страдаешь за правое дело?

— Я не страдаю, — ответил он и всхлипнул. Из глаз потекли слёзы. Гэвин не испытывал к нему жалости (если только самую малость), скорее его бесил Маркус, который наверняка предложил пойти на сраный митинг и в итоге благополучно свалил, оставив друга копам.

— Моргай чаще, — посоветовал Гэвин. — Дышать тяжело?

— Нет… Да.

Гэвин подозвал врача, который решал судоку в своём кабинете. Бесполезный мудак.

— Промойте ему глаза и дайте эту хрень для дыхания.

— Спасибо, детектив Рид, — сказал Саймон.

— Пожалуйста, придурок. Ещё раз увижу — лично закрою лет на семь.

Парень был патологически глуп, но за это вроде бы пока не сажают, хотя в некоторых случаях стоило бы.

На следующее утро криминалисты отдали отчет по компьютерам святой троицы. Чтиво было достаточно скучное. Гэвин дважды ходил за кофе, пока изучал. Что касается порно. Норт ничего такого не смотрела, видимо, из солидарности с сёстрами. У Саймона была какая-то скучная гейщина. Гэвин осуждал. Человек даже не пытался найти нормальных вещей на подрочить, просто смотрел первое попавшееся. У Маркуса в этом плане история просмотров была интереснее, но тоже не намного. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как другие дрочат (парни и девушки), и это даже странным нельзя было назвать. Ну нравится и нравится, что такого.

Они переписывались о домашних заданиях, о новых выставках, о мультсериалах, о странных людях в автобусах, о том, кто готовит ужин (Саймон), об общих знакомых, о незнакомых, о смысле жизни, о существовании пришельцев (Маркус считал, что да, а Норт, что нет). Гэвин чуть не потерял уезжающую крышу, пока читал бесконечные переписки. А потом нашлось это… Он чуть кофе на себя не пролил. Ребята переписывались о даркнете. Не шифруясь, не удаляя сообщений, без какой-либо защиты. Это было настолько тупо, что с трудом верилось. Окей, подумал Гэвин, если они обсуждали покупку наркотиков, то дело закрыто, штраф и до свидания. Но… нет. Гэвин отложил эту хуйню, побродил по участку, послушал музыку, перекинулся парой ласковых с Коннором. Когда он вернулся, всё осталось тем же — студенты обсуждали оружие, порнографию и услуги киллеров. Обычные студенческие вещи, не правда ли?

Первым порывом было нанести визит в камеру Саймона, отпиздить его хорошенько и выбить правду. Куда, блядь, их понесло, а главное — зачем?

Гэвин жопой почувствовал, что это именно такое дело. То самое, блядь! Как двенадцать лет назад, когда он эпично обосрался. И как не вовремя! Он наконец-то стал лучшим в участке (совершенно заслуженно), его показатели были на высоте, его уважали (почти) коллеги. И снова это дерьмо! То, из-за которого он пропашет землю носом и останется так лежать. Только в тот раз Гэвин был неопытным копом и задницу не предвидел, а сейчас всё было ясным как день.

Зачем он вообще полез? Сказал же Джеффри — не суйся. Но нет ему приспичило, выебнуться захотелось.

Теперь можно было всё сделать правильно — отдать дело федералам и забить хуй. Чем раньше он передаст чокнутых ФБР, тем меньше у него будет проблем. Вот только это так не работает. Нормальный коп чувствует свою ответственность перед нераспутанным клубком, особенно если один неправильный шаг может загубить жизнь трём двадцатилеткам. Это не доброта, это профессионализм. По крайней мере, так себя убеждал Гэвин, вспоминая сидящего в обезьяннике Саймона с опухшим красным лицом.

Гэвина мутило от выпитого кофе, и сердце неприятно колотилось. Он заглянул в переписку с Ричардом, где было только одно сообщение, и написал, пересилив себя, что им нужно поговорить по работе. Ожидая ответа, Гэвин снова стал читать переписки, но так ничего для себя не прояснил. Обсуждения ужасных вещей были настолько будничными, как будто троё студентов были или законченными социопатами, или потомственными мафиози. Ответ так и не пришёл.

Гэвин достаточно знал Ричарда, чтобы понимать — на такое сообщение он бы ответил, даже если обиделся. Он бы не пропустил возможность поработать.

Коннор вернулся из патруля и сидел на своём месте бессовестно красивый в форме. Ему страшно шёл синий. Гэвин залип. Коннор почувствовал, что на него смотрят и поднял голову от бумаг.

— Дай мне номер твоего брата, — сказал Гэвин. Он хотел быть вежливее, но почему-то получилось всё равно по-мудацки. — У нас в базе ошибка.

Коннор поджал губы.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— То есть мой адрес ему давать — это норм, а по номеру телефона я, конечно, сделаю что-то ужасное.

— Вы могли спросить у него самого.

— Мог, но не спросил, поэтому сейчас спрашиваю у тебя.

Коннор продолжил молча на него смотреть. Гэвин начал закипать. Его ещё сильнее взбесила идиотская форма, которая так хорошо сидела, и придурочная завитушка на лбу. У Ричарда наверняка была бы такая же, если бы он не укладывал волосы. Это было совершенно бессмысленное открытие.

— Господи, да что я ему сделаю?! Особенно по телефону.

— Наговорите гадостей. У Ричарда нет такого иммунитета к вашему негативу, как у меня.

Коннор исходил на говно, не более того. Ему было всё равно на душевное спокойствие Ричарда, ему нравилось бесить Гэвина. Возможно (точно), Гэвин сам был в этом виноват, но где же христианская благодетель святого Коннора.

— Не собираюсь я ему никаких гадостей говорить. Зачем мне это?

— Не знаю. Это ваш стиль общения, детектив Рид.

— У меня к нему вопрос, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гэвин. — По делу. По работе. Обещаю, что не буду обижать твоего дорогого братца.

Коннор молча потянулся к телефону и сбросил контакт. Гэвин хотел поблагодарить, но Коннор продолжал его игнорировать, и Гэвин ушёл, выматерившись себе под нос.

 

**Часть 5**

Самым очевидным решением было пойти к Саймону, благо он находился рядом, отпиздить парня по почкам и выяснить, что да как. Но в данном случае просто не равно хорошо. Камера запишет каждый пердёж, и у Гэвина будут связаны руки. За любое сказанное Саймоном слово он будет отчитываться перед федералами, Фаулером, УБН, своей покойной матерью и господом богом.

Ещё можно было пойти в обход. Гэвин не любил ходить в обход, потому что дольше, а с терпением у него дела обстояли плохо, но в некоторых случаях всё же стоило сходить. В обход. Или нахуй.

Ричард согласился встретиться, как Гэвин и предполагал. Да и с чего бы ему отказываться? Сообщения он не видел. А это значило одно — поднимать тему придётся снова. Возможно, при встрече, глядя в глаза. Говорить в лицо про то, что неправильно понял и вообще зря всё это. Гэвин об этом не думал, потому что необходимость вслух проговаривать такие вещи вызывала головную боль. Ну в самом деле, когда уже появятся специальные стикеры, которыми будет прилично расстаться с тем, с кем даже не начинал встречаться и для всяких прочих важных дел.

Во вьетнамской забегаловке было шумно и пахло кинзой. Ричард пришёл раньше и пил воду со льдом. Гэвин решил съесть ланч в девять утра, и никто его не мог за это осудить. Во время работы над делом никогда не знаешь, сможешь ли пожрать в ближайшие сутки. Обложившись мисками с супом и паровыми булками, Гэвин старательно делал вид, что не замечает пристального взгляда Ричарда, и просто начал есть.

Когда он только зашёл, Ричард попытался что-то сделать, видимо, поцеловать или обнять, но Гэвин нырнул в сторону очереди и ограничился кивком и взмахом руки. Сраный детский сад.

— Ты пары из-за меня не прогуливаешь, студент?

— У меня начались экзамены. Первый послезавтра — сдача итогового эссе по майнору.

— И у тебя, конечно же, всё готово.

— Готово, — ответил Ричард так, как будто даже мысль о его неготовности была для него оскорбительна.

— Так, ладно. У тебя дела, у меня дела. Давай ближе к нашему общему. Скажи мне, кто такой Джош? Маркус и ко постоянно о нём переписывались. Наверняка это кто-то из универа.

— Предположу, что это профессор Сойерс. Он преподаёт в университете психологию.

— На которую вы ходили вместе с Саймоном? — вспомнил Гэвин. Господе Иисусе, что в этом универе происходило? Препод вместе со студентами продавал через даркнет мескалин и блядей.

— Да, у вас отличная память.

— И что, они с Саймоном были как-то особенно близки?

Ричард поболтал стаканом с водой. Лёд звякнул о стекло.

— Нет. Мне казалось, что они часто бывали друг с другом не согласны.

— Ясно. Хотя это и ни о чём не говорит. Может, они притворялись. А может, Саймон терпит этого чувака только из-за Маркуса. Как бы то ни было, мы не поймём, пока не поговорим с ними. И что этот Джош из себя представляет?

— Он активно участвовал в движении против жестокости полиции и против войны в Сирии.

Гэвин дёрнулся от упоминания всей этой срани. Сколько же эта хуйня сожрала его нервов! Ствол теперь не вытащить и по улице не пройти в форме, чтобы тебе вслед не крикнули, что ты гондон. Иногда вполне справедливо, но чаще, блядь, вообще не за что.

— Чёрный, значит. Или сочувствующий болван.

— Вам не кажется, что в некоторых случаях имеет место полицейский беспредел? — спросил Ричард. Судя по голосу и выражению лица, эмоций это у него не вызывало. Он как будто проводил соцопрос. Зато у Гэвина эмоций было дохуя.

— Да кто же спорит? Стрелять в безоружного двенадцатилетку — это пиздец. Но уверен, дебилы с транспарантами никогда не заходили в районы, где с рождения учат держать ствол, или в сраные сквоты, где наткнуться на необъёбанного чувака сложнее, чем на единорога. А я заходил. И понимаю, что паникой может накрыть не по-детски.

— За это следует судить.

— Ага, судить. В суде. А не устраивать линчевание.

Они немного поели молча. Гэвин — поел. Ричард пил воду, в которой растаял лёд, и смотрел в окно. Гэвину было приятно, что его не облили говном за мнение насчёт полицейского беспредела. Пару раз ему даже нехило прилетело в табло. Один из шрамов до сих пор губу тянет.

— То есть этот Джош — часть нашей шайки-лейки. И не боится же за своё место в универе, совсем они обнаглели. Но это, кстати, хорошая новость.

— Почему?

— Сам подумай. Дружочки-студенты ничего не боятся. Им ещё кажется, что есть вещи, ради которых можно всё потерять. Молчать будут до конца. А вот если пригрозить профессору, что его карьеру прикроют раз и навсегда… Тут можно попытаться.

В холодных глазах Ричарда промелькнуло что-то похожее на жадный интерес.

— Мы будем применять усиленные техники допроса?

— Применять буду я. И никаких усиленных техник. Просто поговорим.

Изначально Гэвин не планировал брать Ричарда с собой. Но он выглядел так жутко, что один его вид мог заставить неподготовленного человека говорить. В допросах чрезвычайно удобно. Гэвин не отказался бы от такого предмета мебели в допросной, чтобы стоял и смотрел на подозреваемого. Самые крепкие орешки будут сдавать всех подельников и свою мамку в придачу.

По пути Гэвин в общих чертах описал тот трэш, который обсуждали Маркус и его ангелы, обходясь без конкретики. Ричард почему-то не удивился.

Погода наконец-то перестала бесноваться, и можно было ехать без кондиционера. Гэвин положил локоть на опущенное стекло. Ричард спокойно сидел, не предпринимая никаких поползновений. Не то чтобы Гэвин боялся — он за свою жизнь вырубал ребят вдвое крупнее, но не хотел усложнять и так нихуёво сложную ситуацию.

— Ты как будто подозревал их в чём-то подобном.

— Я недостаточно хорошо знаю всех участвующих в деле лиц, чтобы что-то подозревать.

— И всё же ты подозревал! — не отставал Гэвин.

— Нет. Но меня не удивляет, что Маркус, Саймон и Норт совершили нечто противоправное.

— Тут ты прав. Меня тоже не удивляет. Хотя я бы всё же ставил на мелкое хулиганство или хранение пары граммов, а не на торговлю людьми и оружием.

Ричард усмехнулся. Гэвин сначала подумал, что это икота или чих, но нет, он действительно усмехнулся. Захотелось улыбнуться в ответ.

Да уж.

У Джоша в университете был свой собственный кабинет. Это лишний раз поднимало вопрос — куда и зачем его вообще понесло? На двери так и было написано золотыми буквами: «Профессор Джошуа Сойерс».

— Как будто знакомая фамилия, — сказал Гэвин. — Откуда я могу его знать?

— Сойерс — достаточно распространённая в Америке фамилия.

— Ну да, ты как обычно прав, умник.

Запугать Джоша не получилось. Хотя Гэвин очень хотел. Профессор оказался спецом по юридической психологии, в том числе психологии допроса. Там, где Гэвин был неплох, мужик был профессионалом со всеми необходимыми теоретическими знаниями и докторской степенью.

Он признался, что общался с компанией, помогал с проектом по праву, который они готовили по общему для троих майнору. Что-то про взятие заложников. Джош помогал с психологической стороной вопроса. И ведь не прикопаться.

Только вот это была ложь. Гэвин знал, но никакие признаки на это не указывали. Джош оказался хорош. При этом особенно странно, что он был чем-то похож на Саймона, с его жертвенностью и страданием на лице. Только там, где Саймон смиренно опустит взгляд, Джош во имя благого дела руку откусит. Метафорически, конечно, откусит бескровно и безболезненно, но с концами. Это Гэвину было по-человечески понятнее, но Саймон всё равно вызывал больше симпатии.

Гэвин размял спину перед тем, как сесть в додж. Светило солнце. Ричард надел тёмные очки.

— Вы не поверили Джошу.

— Я этого не говорил. Пока.

— Но я вижу. Почему вы не поверили?

— В болтовне ребятишек есть реальные имена, которые у нас в разработке, Рич. Смекаешь? Это не тупая ролевая, не студенческий проект и не сценарий будущей книжки. Это происходит сейчас в Детройте. И я не могу понять, как в этом замешаны полностью упакованные студентики.

Ричард дёрнул ручку.

— Погоди, нам тут близко. Я только водички возьму.

Он с удовольствием попил. После острой вьетнамской еды рот жгло до сих пор.

— Что будем делать дальше? — спросил Ричард. Одетый по погоде, в солнцезащитных очках он не выглядел так нелепо, как пару дней назад. Он был даже привлекательным. Как Коннор (может, самую чуточку лучше). Или это дело привычки? Херовая привычка в таком случае.

— Пойдем и прессанём Маркуса.

Ричард удивился.

— Вы не против, чтобы я пошёл с вами?

— Почему я должен быть против? Мы же типа договорились. Или ты передумал писать свою работу? Я тебя не пойму. То припираешься с мешком дури, просишь помочь, в трусы лезешь, то морозишься, как тёлка.

Ричард опустил лицо и смотрел на ботинки.

— Прошу прощения.

Гэвина это выбесило ещё сильнее. Он со злостью кинул пустую бутылку в машину.

— За что? Кончай с этой хернёй, чувак. У меня нет времени на твои загоны.

— Мне показалось, что я сделал что-то не так, и вы…

Вон оно что. Не зря парень на психологию ходил, всё правильно понял. Он действительно сделал кое-что не так, и Гэвин остро среагировал. Это был момент истины. Можно было сказать напрямую. Всё и сразу. И скинуть этот балласт.

— Забей. — Гэвин махнул рукой. — Сосаться только на людях не лезь, и мы в порядке.

К тому моменту он уже решил сначала потрахаться. Он слишком много времени и нервов потратил на Ричарда, чтобы остаться невыебанным. Вот потрахаются, а потом гори оно всё синим пламенем.

***

  
Маркус был дома один. Отлично. Разбираться с Норт Гэвин был не готов.

В квартире всё осталось так же, как он запомнил. То же небрежное богатство, свет и благополучие. Гэвин буквально чувствовал, как комплексы выглядывали из-за плеча и шептали на ухо, вспарывая шею острыми когтями. Тебе здесь не место. У тебя такого не было и никогда уже не будет. Смотри и завидуй молча. Они молоды, богаты и счастливы…

И могут получить пожизненное.

Маркус узнал Ричарда, даже имя вспомнил. Надо же, не окончательно зазнавшийся мудак, снисходит до общения с простыми смертными.

Ричард, рассматривая светлые минималистичные интерьеры и навороченную технику, в лице не изменился. Гэвин не знал ничего о том, что с ним было до практики в их участке и судьбоносной встречи с Хэнком. Их с Коннором настоящие родители могли быть обеспеченными, пока не… Гэвин не знал, что с ними случилось и существовали ли они вообще. В его воображении Ричард с братом появились прямиком из ада уже здоровенными лбами, чтобы мучить лично его.

Маркус нервничал, но держался неплохо.

— Я не буду разговаривать без адвоката.

Гэвин предполагал такой ответ, но всё равно разозлился. Игры кончились, пора отвечать за свои поступки. И он не собирался разжёвывать Маркусу ситуацию, уже не маленький, пусть сам сложит два и два.

— Послушай меня, пижон, ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать условия. У нас ваши переписки, и вам светит по десятке. Минимум. А ещё у нас твой дружок. Если не заговоришь, заговорит он, но после приседания на бутылку.

Маркус помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Садитесь.

Гэвин упал в кресло.

— Совесть не мучает?

— Из-за якобы принадлежащего мне пакетика с наркотиками?

— Из-за брошенного друга.

— Саймон подвернул ногу. — Маркус развёл руками. — Сдаваться вместе с ним было бы неразумно.

Неразумно, но правильно. Можно спать потом спокойно, зная, что ты не мразь последняя. Гэвин сам, наверное, съебался бы, но у него и не было таких друзей, чтобы вместе лезть на баррикады. Он искренне считал это излишним. Не в средневековье же, чтобы обязательно брат за брата стоять. Дружба в двадцать первом веке — это приятное, ненапряжное времяпрепровождение за бутылкой пива и бейсбольным матчем.

— О чём вы хотели спросить, детектив Рид?

— А то ты не догадываешься.

Маркус смотрел своими чистыми глазами разного цвета и будто бы заколдовать пытался. Он был совершенно не во вкусе Гэвина, но не проникнуться его яркой, бросающейся в глаза красотой было сложно. Идеальное тело, красивые руки, заглядывающие в самую душу глаза. Он почти понимал Саймона. «Почти» потому, что нихуя не понимал. Какая бы упругая задница ни была у Маркуса, это не стоило тюрьмы и загубленной жизни. А дело к тому шло.

— Ваш милый чатик, — пояснил Гэвин. — С обсуждением оружия, наркотиков и прочей непотребщины.

Маркус неискренне, но широко улыбнулся. Веснушки на его носу мимолётно дёрнулись и вернулись на место. Каждая была словно заботливо нарисована папашей-художником.

— Мы обсуждали студенческий проект по праву.

Голос был мягкий, вежливый. Гэвин подумал о том, как тяжело Лео было находиться рядом с этим ходячим совершенством, когда его самого пидорасил переходный возраст.

— Нихуя подобного. Вы упоминаете реальные имена, говорите о своих планах на этих людей.

— Детектив Рид хочет вам помочь, — сказал Ричард. Гэвин поморщился. Да, он хотел, но не признавался в этом даже себе.

Маркус смотрел в пол.

— Дайте мне ваши телефоны, пожалуйста.

— А ты не охуел, парень?!

Ричард протянул свой недорогой, но без единой царапины смартфон.

— И выверните карманы, если несложно.

Гэвин послушался, но без энтузиазма. Записывать он всё равно не собирался, так хоть может разговорится.

— Что вы сделаете, если я расскажу правду?

— Смотря что скажешь. Откуда я знаю, что у вас там за дела. Это как спрашивать «ты же не обидишься?» Я, может, дохуя сильно обижусь.

Маркус молчал.

— Саймон сейчас в обезьяннике. У него красные глаза, и дышит он с хрипами. Он может выйти через восемь дней, а может остаться за решёткой на долгие годы. И сейчас его судьба зависит от тебя.

Гэвин знал, что рожа его не вызывала доверия, а уж Ричарда тем более. Надо было давить на жалость. Бедненького Саймона будут сношать в сладкую попку, если не заговоришь. Давай, мажор, давай.

Маркус глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:

— У Норт есть знакомая. Они несколько раз вместе проводили трансляции. Когда мы уже жили вместе, эта знакомая пришла к нам заплаканная, рассказала про сайт в подпольном интернете, где торгуют маленькими девочками. Она видела этих девочек, говорила с ними, они рыдали и просились к родителям… Мы с Саймоном хотели пойти в полицию, написать заявление, рассказать всё, что знаем. Норт же сказала, что мы мамкины активисты и только посты можем на фейсбуке писать, а на что-то большее у нас яиц не хватает.

— Ну, ясно. — Гэвин провёл рукой по лицу.

— Вы хотели поймать преступников на живца? — спросил Ричард.

— Да.

— Без участия полиции?

— Хотели сдать их полиции на последнем этапе.

— Пиздец, — высказался Гэвин. Он встал. — Телефон возвращай.

— Вы уходите, детектив?

— Нет, блядь, жить у тебя тут останусь.

— И вы ничего не скажете? — с достоинством спросил Маркус, передавая телефон Ричарду.

— Что я должен сказать? Что спасу ваши задницы? А вот нихера я вам троим не должен.

***

  
Возвращаться в свою квартиру после апартаментов Маркуса было тоскливо. И даже срача особенного не было, и обои отвалившиеся подклеил месяц назад, а клоповник всегда клоповник.

В холодильнике стоял пак пива, канистра молока и подсыхающий сельдерей.

Ричард мялся в дверях, как застрявший в текстурах, и всё никак не проходил дальше.

— Пиво будешь? Только в этот раз без глупостей.

— Буду. Спасибо.

— Сейчас закажем пожрать, посмотри рекламки у входа.

— Вы хотите обсудить со мной дело за ужином?

«Хочу, чтобы за ужином ты меня выебал», — подумал Гэвин. Смазка стояла в аптечном шкафчике в ванной. Почти пустая пачка резинок валялась под кроватью. Всё готово. Все взрослые люди.

Пока Гэвин принимал душ, принесли еду. Китайскую — Гэвину (день посвящался его будущей язве). И какую-то веганскую херню — Ричарду.

Настроение было поганым. Гэвин искренне хотел, чтобы нашлось какое-то нормальное объяснение, чтобы малолетки реально были замешаны в чём-то сомнительном. Тогда не пришлось бы рвать жопу. Его бы повысили до сержанта, возможно.

Лапша была слишком масляная. Гэвин вылил масло в раковину, а потом выкинул всю коробку в мусорное ведро. Пиздец обнаглели вьетнамцы (в его районе китайцы содержали вьетнамскую закусочную и наоборот), за такие деньги бурду продают. Да и в конце концов, молоко с сельдереем — отличный ужин.

Ричард после бутылки пива и непонятной травы с непонятной крупой выглядел благодушнее обычного.

— Я думал, что вы обрадуетесь невиновности Манфреда и его друзей.

— А толку-то? Ну, невиновны они. Ты докажи это… И я, блядь, серьёзно не понимаю, какого хера они не шифровали ничего?

— Собирались обращаться в полицию. Не ожидали, что их будут проверять до того, как это случится.

— Возможно. Всё равно тупо. Кроме того, не могу же я заявиться в суд и сказать, мол, ребят, я уверен, что они невинны как младенцы, мне Маркус честно-честно по секретику рассказал, давайте не будем их сажать.

Сельдерей оказался совсем засохшим, а мешать молоко с пивом — не лучшая идея. Проверено на собственном опыте. Гэвин нашёл заначку с сигаретами — в пачке не было только одной — и закурил в окно. Лучше не стало. Сдать дело федералам и забыть о Манфредах, влажных глазах Саймона и о своих прошлых проёбах. Сдать и забыть.

— Я понимаю, что доставляет вам дискомфорт, — сказал Ричард. — Нам в академии рассказывали историю про полицейского из Альбукерке. Он задержал женщину, застрелившую своего мужа из охотничьего ружья. Не было никаких следов борьбы, а в доме нашли дневники, в которых женщина планировала убийство. Все соседи и знакомые знали, что муж избивает и её, и общего десятилетнего сына. Но никаких доказательств не было. В итоге ей дали десять лет лишения свободы. Судью и полицейского показывали во всех новостях, про них писали в газетах, их ненавидели всем городом. Хотя они всё сделали в соответствии с законодательством.

— И что? — глухо спросил Гэвин. Эта история… Пива и сигарет будет недостаточно.

— Это версия Кобаяши Мару для полиции, — пояснил Ричард. Вот ведь задрот проклятый, приводит в пример «Стар трек», говоря о серьёзной работе. — Иногда поступая правильно и по закону, придётся жертвовать чем-то. Порой слишком многим.

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и развернулся к Ричарду.

— Как давно ты живёшь в Детройте?

— Шесть лет.

Ричард встал, вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Ясно.

— Что-то не так?

— Эта история произошла не в Альбукерке, а в Детройте. — Он всё же не выдержал и снова повернулся к окну. Он не плакал, потому что наплакался двенадцать лет назад. — И произошла она со мной.

— Но… — Ричард не смог продолжить.

— В академии не называют имён, чтобы салаги не докапывались до реальных людей, и запутывают след… — Гэвин горько усмехнулся. Он не знал, что про него говорили в академии. — А забавно, правда? Я теперь страшилка для студентов.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это пережить, — сказал Ричард нормально, по-человечески.

— Хорошо, что соцсетей тогда ещё не было. Люди быстро забыли.

— Ты не думал уехать из Детройта?

— А я уезжал. На четыре года. В Чикаго у меня как-то не сложилось. Когда вернулся, всем стало на меня похуй.

— Сколько тебе было лет тогда?

— Двадцать четыре. Прикинь, столько же, сколько тебе сейчас. И главное — все ведь в участке знали, что это за дело, и специально скинули его на меня. А я и рад был, пиздюк тупой, что настоящая мокруха, а не какая-то очередная хрень с разбитыми витринами и украденными собаками.

Ричард подошёл ближе. Гэвин почувствовал это и отклонился, прислоняясь спиной к груди. У него наготове стояла смазка, а он хотел обниматься и орать в чьё-то плечо от безнадёги. Совсем опидорасился.

За окном снова пошёл дождь.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Ричард.

— Спасать меня решил? Не советую даже пробовать. Во-первых, поздно. А во-вторых, всегда думал, что этим только тёлки молоденькие страдают.

— Нет. Не думаю, что вы нуждаетесь в спасении.

— А в чём нуждаюсь?

В хорошей ебле, например. В макаронах, с которых не стекает масло. В прибавке к зарплате и повышении. Чтобы брат твой не смотрел так, как смотрит, и не звонил каждый день, чтобы не надрывалось ничего.

— Я пока не знаю.

— Эх, студент. Мало ты на психологию ходил.

  
**Часть 6**

  
Вечер завершился чинно, благородно. Ричард вынес три выпитые на двоих бутылки пива и ушёл. Гэвин остро чувствовал себя дураком, которого наебали, но он был настолько глуп, что не мог понять, где именно.

Спал он крепко, не мучаясь ни совестью, ни воспоминаниями. Проснулся в пять утра от голода, подумал о том, чтобы заказать пиццу в круглосуточной доставке, но напомнил себе про пузо Хэнка, которым обзаведётся, если будет жрать всякую дрянь по ночам. В восемь утра в супермаркете на углу Гэвин купил яблок, пачку хлопьев, кусок ветчины, яиц и хлеба. И мысленно пообещал себе прирезать любую мразь, которая отвлечёт от прекрасного завтрака.

Он вышел на пробежку, как хороший мальчик, принял душ после и сделал идеальный омлет.

Мразью, отвлекающей от завтрака, оказался папаша, которого Гэвин не видел и не слышал уже пару месяцев. Выглядел Томас Рид великолепно, как и всегда, впрочем, они с сыновьями вполне могли сойти за друзей. Это было нечестно со стороны природы. А уж одевался он точно моднее и современнее, потому что у нормальных людей на эту херню нет времени. Не будет же Гэвин после дежурства в участке, после охуительно приятного общения с объебосами и шлюхами ходить по торговым центрам и мерить подвёрнутые штаны с белыми найками.

— И чего тебе надо? — У Гэвина на обеденном столе стоял горячий омлет и хлопья размокали в молоке.

— А ты, чую, завтрак готовишь? Я бы не отказался перекусить. Последнее время хронически не успеваю позавтракать, а ведь это, говорят, самый важный приём пищи.

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— Ну, проходи, не отстанешь же, пока своё не получишь.

— Ты слишком строг к окружающим, Гэвин. Я никогда не просил у тебя ничего сверх меры.

— Только воспитывать меня не надо. Опоздал лет на тридцать.

Огромную порцию омлета, которую Гэвин собирался заточить в одно лицо, теперь пришлось разделять на две тарелки.

— Давай, говори уже, зачем пришёл, — нетерпеливо сказал Гэвин. Лучше быстрее оторвать пластырь, а не мять сиськи до второго пришествия. Разберутся с делами, а потом и пожрать можно будет.

— Да уж, гостеприимность — не твоё лучшее качество. Но если настаиваешь… — Томас постучал подушечками пальцев по экрану телефона, лежащего на столе. — Младший брат моей любимой хочет работать в полиции. Отличный парень, я с ним знаком, чем-то похож на тебя в юности. Подсобишь?

Гэвин фыркнул. Привычка каждую свою тёлку называть «любимой» была настолько нелепой, что даже иронизировать над этим не было смысла. Да и что взять человека десять лет жившего на две семьи, половину этого периода даже и не скрываясь. Гэвин не забыл, не простил и в общем-то не пытался простить.

— Пусть идёт в академию, после неё только конченых даунов не берут.

— Ой, да что тебе стоит, сынок? — он расплылся в жеманной улыбке.

— Ничего не стоит, но я не хочу.

— А ты знаешь, и правильно. Молодец. Всегда гордился тем, какой ты у меня честный коп.

— Я не честный коп, мне просто насрать.

Похвала от отца всегда была хуже ругани, в этом он завидовал Элайдже. В конце девяностых отец застал Гэвина целующимся с парнем и… вступил в PFLAG, где клеил тёлок, которые текли от того, какой он заботливый и понимающий родитель.  
После этого Гэвин долго назло отцу встречался только с девушками, и значок пришлось выкинуть.

Гэвин был настолько далёк от активизма, плакатов, лозунгов и речёвок, насколько возможно, и пытался пресечь на корню разговоры о своей или чьей-либо ориентации, но никогда не выходило, потому что «не нужно стесняться того, кем ты являешься». Только он и не стеснялся, просто не хотел сообщать об этом первому встречному в первые пять минут общения. Это было глупо и бессмысленно. Не носит же он флаг Ирландии за спиной из-за того, что его прадед был наполовину ирландцем, не говорит всем и каждому, что скорпион и холерик. Так же и с ориентацией.

Они ели молча, хотя Томасу это явно давалось тяжело.

— Элайджа со мной не разговаривает, — сказал он наконец.

— Наверное, это потому, что ты при дюжине свидетелей сказал, цитирую: «Раз мой сын корпоративная свинья, то у меня больше нет сына». И Элайджа немного обиделся. Его можно понять.

— Почему ты всегда на его стороне?

— Я ни на чьей стороне, — отмахнулся Гэвин ложкой. — Мне насрать на вас обоих. Но ты в этой ситуации больший мудак, это младенцу ясно.

— Поговори с ним, пожалуйста.

— Не хочу я с ним говорить! И с тобой тоже, если уж на то пошло.

Аппетита уже не было. Омлет остывал, а хлопья намокали.

— Я же не серьезно тогда, — жалобно сказал Томас.

В том-то и дело, что несерьёзно! На эмоциях можно многое наговорить. Можно долго копить обиду и разочарование и выплеснуть в один момент. Но делать больно близким людям ради собственной выгоды, мелкой и незначительной? Ну это пиздец.

— И всё ради того, чтобы та девка с бзиком на раздельном сборе мусора вечером дала тебе в жопу.

— Ну зачем ты так, Гэвин? — Конечно, это Гэвин виноват! Гэвин тут плохой, не чтит отца своего.

— И где она теперь, а?

— Переехала в Джерси.

— В Джерси? Кто в своём уме переезжает в Джерси?

Томас пожал плечами. Та девка его уже не интересовала. У него была новая.

— А ты знал, что по завещанию Элайджи большая часть имущества достанется тебе?

— Нет. — Хотелось кричать, просто орать, пока голова не взорвётся. — И я не понимаю, как и зачем это узнал ты. А главное — что мне даёт эта информация. Или типа если вдруг будут проблемы с бабками, прирезать братца? Он уёбок, но садиться из-за него я не собираюсь.

Сраться с родственниками из-за наследства, из-за квартир и машин казалось Гэвину чем-то настолько отвратительным и унизительным, что он бы лучше пошёл на панель или стал крышевать барыг.

Когда умерла мать, Томас пытался заикнуться о части квартиры по наущению тогдашней бабы, но вся недвижимость оказалась уже переписана на Гэвина, и спор закончился, даже не начавшись. Возможно, свою лепту внёс Элайджа, который Сару Рид обожал и готов был лечь костьми, чтобы их папашка не жил в её квартире.

И оттого всё ещё более по-ублюдски, что дома и квартиры в Детройте до сих пор стоили копейки.

***

  
На работу Гэвин приехал в отвратном настроении, да ещё и с опозданием. По дороге он встрял в многокилометровую пробку, в которой пролистал все присланные Тиной мемы и прочитал уебанскую статью о вреде стресса и трудоголизма. С каких пор в Детройте стало нью-йоркское движение вообще непонятно. Неужто экономика наконец-то выбралась из жопы.

На парковке Гэвин встретил мрачных Норт и Саймона, которого отпустили под залог. Сумма запрошенного залога равнялась зарплате детектива полиции за три года. Что бы Маркус ни сделал, чтобы найти эти деньги в столько короткий срок, статус его уебанства в глазах Гэвина чуть снизился.

— Ещё раз попадёшься, лично тебе яйца откручу, — попрощался Гэвин.

— Смелое предположение, что у него есть яйца, — ворчливо сказала Норт. Она бы явно не дала за Саймона и мятой двадцатки.

— Ну, у тебя-то точно больше, — не обидевшись, ответил Саймон. Ему бы самоуважению поучиться, и нормальный парень бы вышел, несмотря на всю хуйню с гендерными исследованиями.

Впрочем, если Гэвин не разберётся с делом, самоуважению Саймон точно не научится. Тюрьма этому мало способствует.

От долгого ожидания в машине дико хотелось ссать. Влетев в сортир на всех парах, Гэвин едва не задохнулся от увиденного. Должны же быть предупредительные знаки в подобных случаях.

Коннор (или Ричард) смотрел в зеркало, чуть наклонившись над раковиной, и намоченной туалетной бумагой стирал подводку с глаз. Макияж был жутко неровным и смотрелся глупо, особенно наполовину стёртый. И это возбуждало по мало понятным причинам.

Гэвин не сразу смог понять, кто перед ним, не потому, что братья были настолько похожи, а потому, что накрашенный кудрявый парень в узких джинсах был одинаково не похож на обоих. У них что, ещё один появился? Какой-нибудь Кеннет? Почкуются они, что ли?

Ссать уже не хотелось, хотелось дрочить.

— Доброе утро, детектив Рид, — невозмутимо сказал Коннор. Это, конечно же, был именно он. — Прошу простить мой внешний вид.

Гэвин что-то промычал в ответ и заперся в кабинке, хотя изначально собирался к писсуару.

Нет, в этом не было ничего необычного. В участке постоянно не хватало людей для опознания, и приходилось изображать хуй пойми кого. Видимо, в этот раз искали накрашенного пидора. И отправили Коннора, как самого дрочибельного. Но у Гэвина в мозгу что-то переклинило, его всего переебало в одночасье. С таким трудом обретённое равновесие разлетелось к хуям.

В кармане завибрировало. Гэвин нетвердыми руками вытащил телефон, который упал и стукнулся о плитку. На экране светилось имя Ричарда. Гэвин нажал на отбой, подобрав телефон с пола. Он хотел выждать, но Коннор всё не уходил. Потом прилетел целый косяк сообщений от Тины с одним общим посылом — если не появишься сейчас на рабочем месте, тебе пизда.

Стараясь не смотреть в сторону зеркал, Гэвин чуть ли не выбежал из сортира и в дверях врезался в Хэнка. От столкновения с этой двухметровой тушей можно легко отлететь обратно к унитазу, но Гэвин устоял и, сжав зубы, протиснулся к выходу.

— Этот мудак опять тебя доставал? — послышалось из туалета.

— Нет… Детектив ничего мне не сказал.

— Никогда не понимал, почему ты его покрываешь. Он же конченый.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите, Хэнк, — мягко сказал Коннор. Таким голосом он не говорил больше ни с кем. — Я сам могу за себя постоять.

— Ты-то, может, и не нуждаешься…

Гэвин понимал, к чему Хэнк клонит. На секунду он представил, что возвращается, распахивает дверь и прописывает Хэнку по ебалу. Совершенно заслуженно. Кем нужно быть, чтобы отравлять человеку жизнь на протяжении нескольких лет (добавим сюда огнестрел и сломанный нос), а потом ещё называть этого человека конченым? Гэвин не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Коннор видел в этой сволочи. Не понимал, почему именно эту сволочь Коннор регулярно заставлял улыбаться и светиться от счастья.

Коннор вышел один. Вокруг глаз были чёрные круги, сами глаза — красные.

— Попробуй влажные салфетки, красавчик, — с издёвкой сказал один из новых патрульных (Гэвин не потрудился запомнить его имени).

— Обязательно последую твоему совету, Стив, — ответил Коннор с приторной улыбкой. — У тебя явно большой опыт в этих делах.

Все, кто находились в зоне слышимости, заржали. Стив смутился. Удивительное качество Коннора — унизить его невозможно. Только попытаешься, как сам окажешься по уши в дерьме. Гэвин нахлебался на всю оставшуюся жизнь. В пидорских штанах и с размалеванной рожей Коннор выглядел достойнее всех вокруг. Такая вот херня.

Можно было попытаться придумать ситуацию, в которой бы его опустили на самое дно, изваляли в грязи, поставили на колени. Чтобы насильно засунуть хер до самого горла, чтобы глаза стеклянные и губы блядски распухшие. Но почему-то не получалось. Вместо этого только жалость убогая, неуместная вылезала из глубин. Как же так, миленький мой, что же с тобой стало? Давай я слюнки вытру, в губки нежно поцелую и спать на мягкое уложу. Тьфу. Пиздец. Мужики так не ебутся, даже если ебутся с другими мужиками.

Или… Или отправиться вместе на задание под прикрытием в притон вот прямо в таком виде с размазанной подводкой и кудрями, и обтянутой джинсами задницей. Чтобы чужие грязные мужики лапали и шептали гадости на ухо. И обязательно спасти, пристрелить всех нахуй, как зверей, стать героем.

Это был уже откровенный бред, нормальный в спермотоксикозные шестнадцать и совсем уж стыдный в тридцать с хером.

Гэвин ударил по первой попавшейся стене и тут же посмотрел на свою руку так, как будто видел впервые.

Под прикрытием…

У него появилась идея. Тупая и сложная, но идея. Саймон, обожди, не пломбируй пока жопу.

***

  
— Подписывай, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Гэвин.

— Я не буду подписывать ничего задним числом. Как бы ты ни облажался, я не собираюсь рисковать работой, прикрывая твою задницу.

— Ты мне должен. Столько должен, что до конца жизни не рассчитаешься.

Хэнк до Коннора послал бы его в пизду. Теперь же старик стал сентиментальным и выёбывался сильнее обычного только потому, что чувствовал за собой вину. Гэвину тогда был нужен наставник, он был разбит и растерян, а вместо наставника и соратника получил упитое в сопли чмо, решившей сдохнуть и утащить с собой всех окружающих. Протрезвев, Хэнк осознал, что наделал, но было поздно.

Хэнк молчал.

— Если бы не я, ты бы давно сидел за халатность. И вместо милых близняшек в пиджачках у тебя бы были только беззубые опущенцы с сифилисом.

Хэнк видимо боролся с желанием встать и уебать. На его лице происходила ожесточенная борьба.

— Какая же ты мразь, Гэвин.

— Учился у лучших.

— Когда-нибудь ты перестанешь говорить фразами из боевиков категории В и изображать из себя Джона Макклейна, тогда тебя, возможно, даже повысят. Но я уже вряд ли это увижу.

Он расписался и отбросил листок, который медленно спланировал на пол. Гэвин наклонился и поднял. Нахуй гордость, у него были дела поважнее. Потом рассчитаются. А претензия про Джона Макклейна вообще охуенно звучала из уст человека, который выглядел ходячей пародией на персонажа дерьмового бадди-муви про копов. С его-то любовью к баскетболу, металлу, фаст-фуду и пиву. Всё, чтобы выглядеть настолько мужиком, насколько возможно. Хэнк был из тех, кто на полном серьёзе обожал в молодости «Лучшего стрелка» и не думал, что мужики там шпилят друг друга в очко. Саймон бы, наверное, обоим мог поставить диагноз со своей колокольни критика патриархата и обвинить во всём херовые отношения с отцом.

— Не знаю, как ты собираешься регистрировать это дерьмо. В базе всё записано.

— Как-нибудь без тебя разберусь. Спасибо за заботу.

На самом деле Гэвин пока не придумал, как будет с этим разбираться, ни единой идеи не было. Ему бы пригодилась светлая молодая голова.

Зато в случае неудачи у него теперь был запасной вариант — кокнуть Элайджу и съебаться с наследством на какой-нибудь остров. Уж запутывать следы он научился за пятнадцать лет в полиции, комар носа не подточит. В этом была ебанутая ирония. Элайджа Камски — человек века — был настолько одинок, что все свои миллиарды завещал единокровному брату, которого всю жизнь презирал.

 

**Часть 7**

Жуткий нервяк не давал расслабиться. В груди жгло, как будто в рёбрах установили небольшую, но мощную печку. В груди-то жгло, а до мозгов дым не доходил, застревая в ветвистых бронхах. Но было лучше, спокойнее, мягче.

Зато Ричард поплыл сразу же. Пиджак помялся, а волосы растрепались. Гэвин запускал в них руки, а потом нюхал гель, практически пропихивал пальцы в нос, как в детстве, когда мать заставляла засовывать в ноздри мазь, чтобы не подцепить простуду.

Их ладони соприкасались только пальцами. Мизинец к мизинцу, безымянный к безымянному. А подошва одного ботинка боком стояла к подошве другого. У Ричарда был чистый-чистый, у Гэвина мятый и коцанный.

— Ты слишком дохуя купил. Можно целый год курить.

— Могу купить ещё, — сказал Ричард, не замечая проблемы. Вот ведь Уолтер Уайт нашелся на его голову. Не видит проблемы в покупке такого количества наркотиков, которое потянет на пожизненное в некоторых штатах.

— Куда ещё-то? У тебя долг в триста косарей.

— В двести, — серьёзно уточнил он.

Гэвин закатил глаза.

— В двести. Это кардинально меняет дело.

Они сосались минут двадцать, а может и все сорок, облизывая рты, губы, подбородки и уши. Это было почти утомительно, если бы не было так медленно и плавно, постепенно. Они даже не разделись, только клятый пиджак улетел на диван. Коленки Ричарда постоянно мешались, давили, прижимали, не давали вырваться. Гэвин позволил себе оставить засос на ключице, и, судя по реакции, Ричарду это понравилось. Его возбужденное, раскрасневшееся лицо было очень красивым — совсем не похожим на Коннора и ещё менее похожим на самого Ричарда. Этот парень Гэвина определённо заводил. С этим парнем он бы хоть на дело, хоть в горы, хоть под венец. Но этого парня вроде как не существовало.

— Тебе нравится?

— Очень, — голос был хриплый, но не то что бы супермужественный, скорее такой, как бывает после долгой ангины.

— Жрать хочешь?

— Если можно, я бы съел яблок или какие-нибудь овощи.

Этот голос маленького и бойкого робота в сочетании с растрепанными волосами, изжеванными губами и разливающимся засосом на шее звучал уморительно.

Примерно в середине реплики Ричарда Гэвин вспомнил, что в холодильнике теперь были яблоки! Целых три! Которые можно скормить травоядному. Не только засохший сельдерей. И! И где-то в недрах шкафа стопудово должен был лежать ещё один тунец.

— Почему ты всё-таки не жрешь мясо? — спросил Гэвин, ещё не разлепляясь, так и вжавшись носом в шею Ричарда.

Ричард посмотрел на него серьёзней обычного, а это было сложно при том, что они валялись на полу полуспутавшимся клубком из рук и ног, и сказал:

— Тебе не понравится ответ.

— С хрена ли? Если ты человека расчленил, и тебе не понравилось, то я, может и стреманусь, а если нет… то ну хуй знает. Если расчленил и понравилось, а теперь стараешься держать себя в руках, я тоже стреманусь, пожалуй. Но это два единственных плохих варианта.

— Это отчасти связано с Коннором. Нам было лет десять. — Ричард снова заговорил этим своим механическим голосом. — И тогда нас отдали в приёмную семью. Очередную. Они жили на ферме. Им нужны были помощники. Чтобы закалывать свиней тоже. Я знал, что Коннор очень любит животных, поэтому взял эту работу на себя. С тех пор не могу заставить себя есть мясо.

У Гэвина вскипело всё внутри, он подскочил, мгновенно выпутавшись из Ричарда, и вскричал:

— Пиздец. Они ебанутые, что ли? Ребёнка заставлять такое делать! — Гэвин запутался в ногах и сбил полторашку с водой. — Да я их посажу! Давай фамилии!

Он не знал, где находится ручка или карандаш, и не представлял даже, где искать. Он был одной большой пульсирующей сферой ярости. Трава выветрилась. Или нет. Потому что он действительно чувствовал пульсацию по всему телу.

— Они были нормальными, — сухо сказал Ричард. — Лучше некоторых.

Он затянулся ещё раз и лёг на пол, вслепую пытаясь дотянуться до руки Гэвина.

— Были ещё хуже?

— Конечно, были. Ты же коп, ты знаешь, как у нас работает система приемных семей. Мы с Коннором повидали их немало.

— Вас били?

— Меня — нет.

Гэвин почувствовал тошноту. Тунца он больше не хотел. И шмали тоже. Он хотел грызть глотки. Или нет, подвести всех этих ублюдков под суд, под пожизненное.

— А Коннора, значит, били?

Мысль о том, что кто-то мог избивать Коннора, грязно-красным маревом, полыхнула у него под веками. У Коннора всё должно было быть хорошо. Так как сейчас: работа мечты, любящий отец и ленивая псина. Плохо всё у других, не у Коннора. Какой же мразью был Гэвин, который издевался над прилизанностью и идеальностью Коннора. Ему эту идеальность и прилизанность кулаками и оплеухами вбили.

— Он не любил выполнять дурацкие поручения и правила. Считал, что это нелогично, и взрослые тоже могут ошибаться, — продолжил Ричард. — За это ему часто прилетало. Часто из-за этого семьи нас отдавали. Им сначала нравился Коннор, конечно, не я, а потом выяснялось, что он чуть ли не ребенок-монстр. По их мнению. Коннор был интересным ребёнком.

«Интересный» не то слово, которое обычно используют по отношению к людям, особенно к детям, особенно к детям, которых собираются усыновить. А ещё чаще за этим словом скрывается другое — «странный».

— Да, чувак, херово. Коннор тебе, смотрю, всю жизнь испоганил.

— Ну почему же. — Улыбка Ричарда была кривая, накуренная. — Из-за своей симпатии к нему вы общаетесь со мной.

Гэвин наморщил брови и ушёл на кухню. Это была правда, но какая-то очень неудобная и некрасивая. Вернулся он уже с победно добытой банкой. Колечко в этот раз не поддалось, пришлось распечатать по старинке открывашкой.

— Почему ты не поехал за той справкой? — обкуренный мозг Гэвина решил, что это самый важный вопрос в данной ситуации.

Ричард молчал.

— Мне же просто нужна была справка. Мы бы могли… подружиться.

— Ты мне понравился, — сказал Ричард. Тут было бы уместнее что-то вроде «выпалил», но Ричард именно «сказал». — В самый первый день.

Гэвин и не заметил, когда Ричард перешёл на «ты».

— То есть я понравился тебе?

— Да.

— Почему тогда ты не пошёл за этой сраной справкой?

— Потому что я считаю это неправильным.

Гэвин охуел от такого поворота событий. Он вот в полной мере охуевания охуел, положил банку на пол и вцепился руками в волосы.

— Для тебя принципы важнее, чем симпатия человека, который тебе нравится?

Ричард не стал отвечать, только вскинул брови и спросил:

— Это плохо?

Гэвин не знал. Гэвин хотел так и сказать: «а хуй его знает». Но за все те обидные, несправедливые слова, сказанные им Коннору, Гэвин не стал.

— Нет. Нет, это даже круто.

Гэвин помнил тот день. Даже слишком хорошо. У него было дел до жопы, как и все предыдущие дни. Он спал по несколько часов и регулярно получал пизды за косяки Хэнка и частично за свои собственные. Он не платил за коммунальные услуги четыре месяца, потому что не было времени отдать чек в банк, а выписать давно умершую мать требовали уже почти год. Гэвин чувствовал, что захлебывается в дерьме и не видит ветки, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы выплыть. И тут появились они.

Близнецы выглядели потерянными, не знали, что делать. Гэвин хотел дать поручение одному из них. Тому, что на первый взгляд казался нормальнее. Коннор был пугающе красивым, к нему Гэвин подходить не хотел. Выбрал Ричарда. Выбрал. Подошёл. И получил такой ответ. Это было несложное задание, не унизительное. Гэвину казалось, что это так просто. И он бы с лёгкостью это сделал, если бы не тонул в дедлайнах уже пару лет подряд.

— Я подумал, что ты нормальный, — почему-то показалось важным это озвучить.

— Ну, тут ты немного ошибся, — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Да ладно, все мы немного того.

— Хочешь сказать, что я тебе понравился в первый день? — спросил Ричард, копируя манеру речи Гэвина.

— Можно и так сказать, — буркнул Гэвин.

Хотелось хлопнуть себя по бёдрам и по-деловому спросить «а дальше что?», но Гэвин этого не сделал, потому что умом и сообразительностью он не отличался. А дальше ничего. Они закончат дело, потрахаются, выкурят весь этот огромный пакет и разбегутся.

Вилка в банке с тунцом стучала неприятно. Гэвин её отложил и выкинул весь тунец. Потом пошёл на кухню и съел полпачки сухих хлопьев, чтобы заесть рыбный вкус.

— Эта стена всегда была такой неровной? — спрашивал Ричард, ведя рукой по воздуху.

— Угу, такая вот хуйня. Строители — мрази конченые.

Ричард снова хотел его поцеловать.

— Как мне зарегистрировать приказ задним числом? — вместо этого спросил Гэвин.

Ричард смотрел на него шальными глазами, абсолютно безумными. Капиляры растрескались, а зрачок расширился, сожрав всю серую радужку.

— Твой родной брат — гений, на софте и харде которого работает вся полиция.

Пожалуй, гонять Ричарда за справкой было действительно пустой тратой ресурсов. Такой тут гений зреет, посмотрите-ка.

 

**Часть 8**

Дом Элайджи был настолько шикарен, насколько позволяла представить себе фантазия, и ещё немножечко шикарнее. От белизны и минимализма болели глаза. В отличие от жилища студентов, здесь не было гаджетов на каждом шагу, но Гэвин был готов поклясться, что тут не то что у стен уши, а у подоконников руки были. Электронные, естественно.

На секунду Гэвин задохнулся бессмысленной завистью, но тут же проглотил её и вошёл в дом, предварительно сняв обувь (дурацкая привычка, которую Элайджа подхватил в Японии). Без обуви всегда чувствуешь себя уязвимым. Он понял это ещё на занятиях по карате, на которые их отправляли всем участком. В конце концов, обувь — дополнительное оружие.

Встречала Хлоя. Её Гэвин помнил ещё со студенчества (своего, Элайджа закончил учиться в восемнадцать) как единственного человека, которого Элайджа мог терпеть рядом с собой долгое время. С тех пор, видимо, ничего не изменилось. Сейчас гений почти что отшельничал, управляя компанией через посредников и занимаясь разработками в метафорическом подвале. Это был, безусловно, никакой не подвал, а лаборатория, оборудованная по последнему слову техники.

Хлоя была в лёгком голубом платье, а сам Элайджа в шортах и рубашке поло. На улице снова парило.

Разговаривать они пришли не в приёмную или кабинет, а в гостиную. От минимализма становилось не по себе, только огромный портрет размером во всю стену компенсировал отсутствие цветов и форм в интерьере. Не то чтобы портрет делал обстановку более комфортной.

— Я вляпался в дерьмо, — сказал Гэвин сразу и напрямую.

— Так и понял, — кивнул Элайджа. — Какого рода дерьмо?

— И что, даже не будешь издеваться?

Элайджа тяжело вздохнул и возвёл взгляд к потолку.

— Никогда не понимал, почему ты считаешь меня таким чудовищем.

— Потому что ты всегда и во всём был лучше меня и не стеснялся это показывать.

Они сели на мягкие диваны. Хлоя подозвала молодую девушку, неуловимо на неё похожую, чтобы принесла гостям кофе и закуски.

— Ну, не во всём. Я никогда не был хорош в спорте.

— Судя по тому журналу, который пару лет назад вышел, сейчас у тебя с этим неплохо, — сказал Гэвин. И тут же пожалел. Он только что фактически признался, что видел тот журнал, где его брат красовался практически нагишом. Проёб так проёб.

— Чтобы накачать пресс не нужно быть хорошим в спорте, нужен только дорогой тренер. Я могу себе позволить лучшего. А ты неплохо играл в бейсбол, мог бы построить карьеру, если бы не страсть спасать всех и вся. И вот тут и кроется второе твоё отличие от меня. У меня никогда не было твоего… чувства справедливости.

— Чувство справедливости? — Гэвин чуть не подавился канапе. — У меня?

— Скорее животное, первобытное понимание того, что хорошо и что плохо.

— Хмм, — усомнился он. — Недавно мне под кайфом дрочил сын моего коллеги младше меня на двенадцать лет.

Элайджа хитро прищурился.

— Наконец-то интересный разговор. А я-то всё думал, гадал.

— Иди нахуй, Элайджа. Серьёзно.

Они вместе посмеялись. Даже Гэвин смог поржать. Это действительно было забавно. В принципе, в их связи с Ричардом не было ничего предосудительного, но как-то неуловимо это было неправильно.

— У этого сына коллеги нет случайно брата-близнеца? — спросил Элайджа.

Гэвин похолодел. Неужели…

— Самое странное, что есть. Ты следишь за мной, что ли?!

А он мог.

Элайджа рассмеялся. Было видно, что ему этот разговор приносит неимоверное удовольствие, хотя на самом деле он наверняка хотел остаться в одиночестве и ремонтировать-придумывать-конструировать что-то. В этом они действительно отличались. Гэвин чувствовал себя нормально в обществе. На него не накатывала истерика во время поездки в метро. Он просто иногда бывал мудаком. Что ж, с гениальностью приходят свои проблемы.

— Рассказывай, что у тебя случилось.

— Ребята из нашего городского универа вместе со своим преподавателем решили поиграть в Бэтмена и Лигу справедливости. Захотели раскрыть весь даркнет. В такие глубины полезли, странно, что бесов каких-нибудь интернетных не вызвали. Что характерно, их накрыли. Дело попалось мне. Естественно, блядь, дело попалось мне. Если брать их переписки, там на пару десятков лет. И это просто глупость. Не преступления. Я уже настрочил приказ, что берём их в качестве информаторов к себе в расследование. Но проблема в том, что проводить все документы нужно задним числом.

— Иногда за глупость нужно расплачиваться, — сказал Элайджа, отпивая эспрессо и запивая его водой.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что пожизненное за глупость это нормально?

— Нет, конечно. Но чем могу помочь лично я?

— Весь полицейский документооборот работает на твоём софте. Мне нужно сделать так, чтобы за какое-то время до того, как ребята начали вести свою деятельность, оказался зарегистрированным приказ о привлечении их к разработке.

Элайджа почесал подбородок.

— Это можно.

Гэвин напрягся.

— Что ты за это хочешь?

— Господи, Гэв, сколько же в тебе дерьма. Ничего я не хочу.

Они немного помолчали. Гэвин жевал канапе.

— Я удивился, когда узнал, что вы с Хлоей… — Он толком и не знал, как это назвать. Платоническое партнерство?

— Я принял решение отказаться от общения с внешним миром по возможности, и Хлоя полностью поддержала меня в этом.

— Отказаться от общения с внешним миром, хмм.

— Ещё скажи, что никогда не хотел?

— Хотел, примерно каждый раз, когда кто-то открывает рот. Но я не люблю такие жесты. К тому же, у меня нет столько денег, чтобы жить в глуши. Нужно лет пятьсот отработать детективом, чтобы отгрохать такой особняк.

— Могу одолжить.

— Нет, спасибо… А Хлоя? Я думал…

— Хлоя поддерживает меня во всём, -повторил он. — В отказе от общения с внешним миром тоже.

— Ясно. Я тут говорил с Лео Манфредом. Помнишь такого?

— Конечно. Как ему Швейцария?

— Судя по всему, отлично.

— Почему ты не перестал общаться с ним? Многие бы перестали. Особенно в твоём положении — когда каждый шаг на виду.

— Когда человек стоит над пропастью важно вовремя оказаться рядом и стащить с обрыва. А большинство уходят, и человек падает. Лео была нужна помощь. Мы с Хлоей с удовольствием ему помогли.

Гэвин не знал, что сказать.

— Мне кажется, что один человек, которого я знаю, стоит сейчас над пропастью, — вырвалось. Он не хотел это говорить, он даже обдумать это не успел.

— Поговори с ним, — сказала Хлоя своим тихим и гипнотизирующим голосом. — Вам обоим станет легче.

 

**Часть 9**

Стрельбы были не вовремя. Вот совсем, мать их, не вовремя. Гэвин любил тяжесть оружия в руках и не любил палить по людям, поэтому тир был для него отдушиной. Но сейчас дел у Гэвина было по горло. Первыми в списке стояли, конечно, Манфред и компания. А потом, на десерт, был Ричард, который вёл себя странно. То есть реально странно, ещё страннее обычного. То ли стоило прямо проговорить ему, что теперь они могут перейти к сексу, но Гэвин к такому не привык и привыкать не собирался, то ли нужно было просто вцепиться в его член когтями, зубами, ещё чем-то и не отпускать, таким образом заявив о своих намерениях.

Отличником по огневой подготовке был, конечно же, Коннор. Он стрелял так, как будто ангел поцеловал его в руки и в глаза заодно. Гэвин тоже был неплох, но успехи Коннора всегда перекрывали собственные хорошие результаты.

На этот раз Коннор светился, как золотистый ретривер, которого вывели на прогулку. В деле он оружие применял в исключительных случаях, а по бумажкам пострелять обожал. Этот позитивный настрой Гэвина злил. Он не заправился с утра кофе, так как опаздывал, и много думал о том, что сказала ему Хлоя. Поговорить? Но он ведь даже не знал о чём.

Накопленное раздражение должно было найти выход.

Нашло.

— Что-то я часто вижу тебя со своим младшеньким, — сказал Хэнк. Его наушники висели на шее, а собранный и заряженный пистолет лежал на стойке.

— Тебе-то что?! — рявкнул Гэвин.

— Он мой сын, гнида! Если чем мозги ему запудришь, я тебя на куски порву.

Видимо, у Хэнка тоже выдался не лучший день.

Воздух в тире искрил от напряжения.

— Да тебе на него плевать! — сказал Гэвин то, чего говорить не следовало.

И началось.

Хэнк схватился за оружие. Его глаза метали молнии, руки были сжаты. Поза — как для прыжка в мессилово. На улице Гэвин с таким бугаем постарался бы не связываться. Хэнк выглядел огромным и по-настоящему жутким, если не знать его. Впрочем, Гэвин знал и всё равно не хотел дырки в брюшине.

— То, что вы переспали, ничего не значит! Ты знать его не знаешь, мудак!

— Откуда ты?.. Он сказал тебе?..

— Нет, конечно! Но я знаю его, и я знаю тебя. И мне эти ваши игры подростковые вот уже где сидят. — Он прочертил пистолетом линию на шее. И повторил: — Я-то его знаю. А вот ты — левый хрен, который нашей семье не нужен.

— Знаешь, может, и хорошо, что твой сын тогда умер, сейчас не пришлось бы расти с таким отцом.

Как только слова покинули его рот, Гэвин понял, в какой он жопе. Хэнк вскинул пистолет мгновенно. Инструктор заорал благим матом. Между Гэвином и пистолетом в руках разъярённого Хэнка было меньше двух метров. Одного выстрела будет достаточно.

— Ну и что? Что ты мне сделаешь? — подначивал Гэвин. — Выстрелишь? Отсидка того не стоит.

— Чтобы стереть с лица земли такое говно, как ты, стоит, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хэнк.

Тут уже Гэвин не выдержал и схватил со стойки пистолет. Да, он перегнул палку, но это не повод…

В определенный момент начали болеть мышцы рук от долгого напряжения, но ни один не опускал оружия.

Коннор встал между ними. Ни один, ни другой, не стали бы в него стрелять. К Гэвину Коннор стоял лицом. Как бы доверяя свою спину и в то же время…

Гэвин смотрел в эти глаза, совсем не похожие на глаза Ричарда, и вроде как чувствовал что-то другое, не то, что раньше. Это была мягкая поступь отцветшей влюблённости, что-то неуловимое, но хорошее.

— Вам нужно научиться решать проблемы другими способами, — мягко сказал Коннор, забирая у Хэнка пистолет, после того как повернулся к нему, разобравшись с Гэвином.

— Не буду я с ним на мизинчиках мириться.

— Я про разговор, Хэнк. Словами через рот.

Эта фраза напомнила Гэвину о том, что он вообще-то ещё с одним человеком должен был поговорить этими самыми словами через этот самый рот. И именно поговорить, а не как обычно.

***

  
Дело было в том, что Гэвин не любил «словами через рот», особенно если дело касалось секса. Ртом в таком случае хотелось пользоваться совсем иначе. Рот нужно было целовать, рот нужно было трахать, в него нужно было кончать. А слова — скучно и сложно.

Когда Ричард пришёл к нему с двумя пиццами — вегетерианской и пепперони, Гэвин всё-таки решился. Не трахать и не кончать, к сожалению, а говорить:

— Слушай, если есть какая-то причина, по которой мы не ебёмся, то давай с этой причиной что-то сделаем.

Ричард удивился, насколько это позволяла его скудная мимика.

— Никакой проблемы, — сказал он совершенно спокойно.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Учитывая твою реакцию на мою первую инициацию контакта, я не до конца разобрался в твоём отношении к анальному сексу, особенно в пассивной роли.

Гэвин покраснел. Он это почувствовал всем телом. Покраснение. Он, взрослый мужик, покраснел от разговора о сексе. Нет, он даже любил грязные разговорчики, но «анальный секс в пассивной роли» звучал так, как будто ты пришёл в бухгалтерию и получил там за лупу.

— То есть ты был не уверен, что я гей?

— Да.

— Ну, женщины мне тоже нравятся. Сиськи, там, жопы. Самое главное, чтобы в задницу ебали. А это, знаешь ли, не каждой объяснишь. Что хочешь именно вот так. Они сразу носы морщат и морозятся. С мужиками в этом смысле проще, всё нужное уже есть в комплекте. И понятно что, куда и как.

— Кажется, теперь я понял.

Ещё бы он не понял. Куда уж понятней.

Они начали с поцелуев. С тягучих, как нуга в арахисовом батончике, в сладком-сладком. Ричард вылизывал его рот, прикусывал губы. Оглаживал задницу. Всё двигалось хорошо, пока не свернуло снова туда же. В никуда. Они обжимались, как подростки в отцовой тачке.

— У тебя секс-то вообще был?

— Четырнадцать раз, — ответил Ричард.

— Ты что, считал?

Какой псих считает количество своих половых актов? Ну, теперь ясно какой.

— Само получилось. Я помню количество партнёров.

— Ты ни с кем не спал два раза?

— Нет.

— Но почему?

— Меня не интересовали отношения. Те люди не казались мне подходящими.

У Гэвина мурашки побежали по позвоночнику. Он точно останется убитым и расчленённым в подвале одного из заброшенных домов Детройта.

— И почему же?

— У меня с ними не было достаточной совместимости.

Гэвин похолодел ещё сильнее. Это была какая-то странная хуйня. Причём это могла быть как хуйня типа «ты не подходишь мне потому, что я скорпион, а у тебя меркурий в седьмом доме», а может быть секта, которая вынесет все твои монатки.

— И каким образом ты высчитываешь достаточную совместимость?

— Мы с тобой, например. Симпатизируем друг другу, увлечены одним и тем же делом…

— Это каким ещё делом? — перебил Гэвин.

— Правоприменением.

Гэвин никогда не назвал бы это таким словом, но в общем и целом…

— О! Ну да.

— То есть это обычный расчет с твоей стороны?

Гэвин был так искренне оскорблён, что забыл свои изначальные планы — просто переспать с Ричардом и разбежаться.

— А что ещё?

Гэвин почувствовал себя дураком.

— Ну… — Он правда никогда не чувствовал себя таким непроходимым кретином. — Чувства.

— Я не верю в то, что крепкие отношения можно построить на чувствах.

Гэвин кивал, как болванчик, а сам не то чтобы думал о чём-то, скорее пребывал в неприятной прострации.

— То есть, — он решил уточнить всё-всё-всё, — когда ты пришёл ко мне со шмалью, это была первая ступень твоего коварного плана?

— Верно.

— Но зачем ты мне об этом сейчас рассказываешь?

— Я считаю, что вы достаточно сознательный человек и согласитесь с моими доводами. Тогда уже не нужно будет руководствоваться планом.

— Ясно, — сказал Гэвин, хотя ясно ему было гораздо меньше, чем до начала этого разговора.

Гэвин ни в коей мере не был сознательным человеком, стоило для начала сказать. И соглашаться с такой мутью он тоже не собирался. Трахаются люди по зову души и хуя, а не по каким-то там математическим расчетам. Как то, что им обоим нравится ловить преступников, может помочь засунуть хер в задницу? Да никак.

Словами через рот получилось как-то немного словами через жопу.

 

**Часть 10**

С тех пор, как Саймона выпустили, братцы-акробатцы сидели исключительно мирно. На митинги не ходили, хулиганством не занимались, в интернете только фоточки кошек смотрели.

Ричард перерыл кучу бумажек и наткнулся на одну очень интересную — одним из тех, кого полиция расстреляла ни за что, ни про что был брат Джоша. Вот зачем он ввязался в эту историю. Это был его последний шанс что-то сделать. Пусть не полиции поднасрать, но перекрыть приток оружия в Детройт. Его можно было понять по-человечески. Но всё равно это было невероятно глупо. Не было ни одного варианта исхода событий, при котором их бы не накрыли. И сейчас им ещё повезло. Они отправятся не на тот свет, не за решётку, а обратно к мамкиной сиське.

Гэвин нагрянул к друзьяшкам с предложением сам. Дескать, так и так. Или сомнительная полицейская операция или казематы. Товарищи, естественно, выбрали операцию.

Плана у Гэвина не было.

Зато план был у Ричарда, который сказал, что поделится им в одном случае — если его возьмут в команду по этому делу. Ну, в конце концов, он действительно принимал участие.

Потом, правда, оказалось, что у Ричарда тоже не было плана, но это уже мелочи.

Бронежилет на Маркусе смотрелся так, как будто он всё нём родился. Норт, несмотря на вопли и мат, было решено оставить в фургончике, слишком она была фигуристой — броник не наденешь незаметно.

На Ричарда тоже надели бронежилет. Гэвин много раз видел в нём Коннора, но сейчас перед ним стоял именно Ричард и путался в липучках. Эта мысль почему-то грела душу. Гэвин подошёл к нему, и помог. В груди разлилась теплота, когда их руки соприкоснулись на застежке.

Маркус должен был передать деньги, а ему должны были передать наркотики, обычная сделка. Наркотиков столько, что обычная закладка — не выход. Преступники даже выделили ему территорию, на которой он может распространять, потому что «наш чувак». Собственно, цвет кожи Маркуса сыграл свою роль. Вот уж он, наверное, не подозревал, что так всё окажется, будучи приёмным сыном белого богача.

Пиздец случился на отходе. Кто-то заметил фургон. Началась перестрелка. Гражданским было сказано сидеть внутри, но Ричард не послушался.

Всё случилось одномоментно. Гэвин попытался оттолкнуть Ричарда от пуль, и Ричард попытался сделать то же самое, но сильнее. Он толкнул Гэвина ногой со всей силой, и тот отлетел далеко. В рёбрах вспыхнула боль.

В фургоне прямо рядом с тем местом, где секунду назад была голова Гэвина, образовалось три дырки.

Когда всё закончилось и преступники были упакованы, Гэвин набросился на Ричарда:

— Ты совсем, конченый, да? Ты же гражданский! Куда ты полез?! У тебя даже оружия нет!

— Но я спас тебя.

— Не нужно было так рисковать.

— Нужно.

Невозмутимость Ричарда сводила с ума. Он только что чуть не умер, Гэвин только что чуть не умер, а этот оставался спокоен как десяток удавов.

***

Ожидаемо, у Гэвина были сломаны рёбра. Ему давали подписывать какие-то бумажки, которые он удачно скинул на Коннора. Сейчас ему нужно было домой и проспать часов пятнадцать, не меньше.

Проспав тринадцать часов, и не испытав ни капли удовлетворения, Гэвин пошёл в больницу, чтобы сделать рентген лёгких.

На рентгене отчётливо виднелись трещины.

Гэвин выматерился.

Обычно сердце разбивают, а тут рёбра сломали.

— Никаких физических нагрузок, — сказала миловидная доктор.

— И секса?

Она смутилась.

— Если без подвигов и фанатизма, то можно. И никакой работы, конечно же.

Гэвин поморщился. Без работы он вообще не функционирует, его нельзя лишать работы.

— А если самую чуточку?

— Только если зайти и сразу выйти.

***

Ричард чувствовал себя виноватым, и Гэвин планировал на этом сыграть.

Он пришёл вечером с пакетом полезной еды и без травки.

— А как же?.. У меня болят рёбра, мне жизненно необходимо.

— Я посчитал, что нам нужно поговорить не под воздействием веществ.

— Мы уже говорили. И выяснили, что у тебя есть какая-то схема.

— Это не схема, это просто план. Мне легче жить составляя планы. Если бы не было плана, я бы не смог… — Слова давались ему тяжело. — Не смог решиться. Я долго решался.

И тут Гэвин понял. Понял то, что должен был понять уже давно. Этот двадцатилетний ребёнок влюбился и не знал ничего лучше, как составить план на основе мифической совместимости и приходить с травой, чтобы объект расслаблялся.

Ричард был настолько растерян и потерян в своём новом чувстве, что не смог справиться с ним обычным способом. Осознание этого ударило Гэвина как кувалдой по голове.

— Прости, что сломал тебе рёбра, я действительно не хотел.

— Да ладно, всякое бывает.

Последняя обезболивающая таблетка уже начала действовать, и Гэвина начало клонить в сон.

— Пошли.

— Куда?

— В кровать.

Ричард разделся до трусов и аккуратно сложил всю одежду. Гэвин лёг в чём был. Переодеваться со сломанными рёбрами было проблематично.

— Как тебе первая полицейская операция?

— Мне не понравилось, что ты был в опасности.

Гэвин хохотнул.

— Мы в Детройте, тут ты каждую секунду в опасности, особенно в некоторых районах.

— Тебя могли убить.

— И тебя могут убить. Хоть сейчас. Я, например, могу оказаться маньяком и прирезать тебя. По статистике, жертвы чаще всего знают своих убийц и насильников.

Ричард попытался обнять его поперёк туловища, но это вызвало сильный приступ боли у Гэвина, и он отстранился. Ричард отпустил руки, но продолжил касаться грудью его спины. Было хорошо. Давно не было так хорошо, несмотря на сломанные рёбра.

 

**Часть 11**

— Не верю, что ты отмазал этих детей, — сказал Хэнк.

«Да я сам в шоке, если честно», — сказал бы Гэвин, будь он чуточку честнее с окружающими. С самим собой он мог быть почти честным, зато в отношениях с другими излишней искренности не любил, особенно это касалось Хэнка, который стабильно засирал его жизнь много лет подряд.

— Всё возможно, если ты так же неебически талантлив, как и я.

Хэнк закатил глаза и ушёл.

Звонил Элайджа. Просил восстановить его в друзьях в Фейсбуке. Гэвин не стал. Просто потому что. Потом восстановит. Когда Элайджа об этом забудет.

Звонил Лео Манфред, хотел спросить совета, на какой кривой козе теперь подъезжать к Маркусу. Коза была очень ровная и называлась «искренность». Гэвин не верил, что говорил это, но он это говорил.

Лето начинало заканчиваться. Гэвин прочувствовал это, пока стоял ночью вместе с Ричардом на автомойке и смотрел на звёзды, которых не было видно из-за ужасной экологии. Они молчали и пили кофе. Было хорошо.

Потом снова звонил Элайджа. Говорил, что они с Хлоей почти готовы вернуться во внешний мир, если он, Гэвин, будет вести себя по-людски. Он, Гэвин, был почти готов вести себя по-людски.

***

Должен был прийти Ричард. Они договаривались встретиться, заказать еды, посмотреть фильм. Может быть, остаться на ночь. Ричард ещё не всегда оставался. Иногда он сильно напрягался от общения к концу вечера и шёл к себе. Иногда секса не хотелось совсем от усталости. Тут чаще всего проблемы создавал Гэвин, хотя и старался всячески завуалировать.

Сейчас Гэвин даже приготовил лазанью. Почти самостоятельно. Он старался, стоит заметить. И смазку лучшую в аптеке купил. Смазку и томатную пасту для лазаньи. Молодец какой. Подарок, а не бойфренд. Даже страшно, что он пребывал в таком статусе.

В глазок было видно лист бумаги.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Гэвин, открыв дверь. Ещё никогда бумаги не приносили ему ничего хорошего. Обычно это были или счета, или уведомления о выселении.

— Это справка, — ответил Ричард. Лицо его было каменным, но камень этот светился. — Та самая. Ты ведь так её и не получил.

В глазах подло, совершенно подлюче защипало. Такой подставы он не ждал.

— Ах ты сволочь! — сказал он Ричарду и отвернулся. У него лазанья пригорит, если он сейчас не отвернётся.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Забей. Не, реально забей. Лук резал. Всё заебись. Я даже забыл про неё.

Гэвин посмотрел на лазанью. Посмотрел на Ричарда. Ещё раз на лазанью. И толкнул Ричарда в сторону спальни.

— Хер с ней, с лазаньей. У меня смазка просрачивается в тумбочке.

Нет, он выключил духовку, но забил на судьбу кулинарного шедевра.

До кровати они дошли легко, а дальше запутались в ногах-руках-губах, в одежде. Гэвин сразу скинул с себя всё, до трусов. На Ричарде всё ещё были брюки и рубашка. Гэвин выцеловывал ему ожерелье на шее, чуть прикусывая, но стараясь не оставлять засосов.

Всё рядился в свои дурацкие костюмы, а нутро было нежное-нежное — как ежиное брюхо.

Ричард сжал плечи Гэвина с такой силой, что казалось, мог переломить его пополам. Иногда он от волнения мог не рассчитать силы, тогда нужно было успокоить, приласкать. Гэвин не умел в нежность. Он учился.

— Тише, тише, — сказал Гэвин.

Он усадил Ричарда на кровать, сел рядом и начал расстегивать ему рубашку, потом пересел к нему на колени и повалил на кровать. На кровати был какой-то мусор. Гэвин его скинул. Потом разберётся.

Они поцеловались. Долго, глубоко, тягуче, вытягивающе.

Это было так хорошо. Так. Хорошо.

Ричард целовал его грудь, дразнил языком соски, чертил языком ключичные впадины. Учился быстро. Учился не просто заниматься механическим сексом, а трахаться с любовью. Гэвин положил его руки на свою задницу.

Потом они избавились от последней одежды и столкнулись голыми телами, как волны бьются о камень. Гэвин растягивал себя влажными пальцами, пока Ричард дрочил оба их члена одной рукой.

Проникновение случилось легко и сладко.

Гэвин смотрел на Ричарда, двигаясь на нём, смотрел и не отрывался. Это была прекрасная картина. Над верхней губой у него выступили капли пота, шея покраснела. Рядом с правым плечом блестела упаковка от презерватива.

В этом моменте можно было поймать кусочек вечности.

Гэвин кончил, додрочив себе. Он сжался, потом выпустил из себя член Ричарда, падая на кровать, и Ричард аккуратно кончил себе в руку.

Они вытерлись заранее подготовленными салфетками и улеглись. Их ещё ждала лазанья, но сначала хотелось передохнуть.

Гэвин хотел курить, но запретил себе об этом думать. Нужно было отвлечься.

— Расскажи о своём детстве.

Гэвин уже мог спрашивать о таком. И это не вызывало ни у кого острой реакции. Ни у него, ни у Ричарда. Потрясающе, он стал почти нормальным человеком. Он даже мог поговорить после секса. Один робомальчик сделал из мразотного копа нежную фиалку.

— Нас с Коннором всегда брали первыми, — сказал Ричард после краткого, но тяжёлого вздоха. — Мы очень нравились семьям. А потом кое-что происходило. Чаще всего это что-то делал Коннор. У него были проблемы с пониманием того, что разрешено, а что запрещено. Нас постоянно отдавали. Когда нам было лет шесть, мы придумали, что мы андроиды, человекоподобные роботы, поэтому нас не принимают не в одну семью.

Гэвин хохотнул.

— А что, это бы многое объяснило, — сказал он. — Как ты сейчас по этому поводу?

— Нормально. Много лет прошло. Коннор встретил Хэнка.

— А ты? — Гэвин приподнялся на локте. — Ты-то Хэнка не встретил.

Ричард посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Я встретил тебя.

— Думаешь, равноценно?

— Уверен, — сказал Ричард, как отличник кивнув с прямой осанкой. Гэвин очень хотел его поцеловать и сделал бы так, если бы не…

Зазвонил телефон. Это был Элайджа.

Томас Рид погиб.

 

**Эпилог**

Элайджа прислал кучу денег. Целую, блядь, ебаную кучу денег. На похороны человека, с которым не разговаривал много лет, который предал и плюнул в душу.

— Я не принимаю твои бабки! — кричал Гэвин в голосовом сообщении. — Забери нахуй свои ебучие бабки!

Это было несправедливо. Томас не общался с Элайджей много лет. Элайджа не должен был его хоронить. Да это вообще было не по-людски — решать вопрос о похоронах, когда идёт речь о семье. В деле Манфредов Гэвин много об этом думал. В семье должно быть без этого мразотства. Без дележа квартир, судебных заседаний, без денег и наследств.

Через три дня в дверь позвонил Маркус. Он был непоколебимо красив и прекрасно непоколебим.

— Я узнал, что у вас, детектив Рид, случилась трагедия. Я соболезную. И готов помочь с похоронами. У вас, должно быть, нет лишних денег.

— Ещё один. Откуда вы, блядь, берётесь на мою голову. Проходи давай.

Маркус прошёл внутрь, не скривив своего красивого лица от обстановки. А посмотреть там было на что. Ричард готовился к началу семестра, да ещё эти договоренности о похоронах. Словом, Гэвин чуть подзапустил квартиру.

— Непривычно тебе, а?

— Что именно? — вежливо спросил Маркус.

— Хата моя.

— У вас более чем нормальная квартира. По меркам Детройта — даже, я бы сказал, солидная.

Гэвин чуть выпрямился. Раз уж сам мажорчик нахваливал его хату. Может, и правда было на что посмотреть. От матери досталось.

Маркус прошёл и сел за кухонный стол. На нём была футболка поло светло-салатового цвета. Спокойствием он был похож на фигурку Будды, а красотой на мраморную статую в музее. Но Гэвина вообще не торкало. Вот ведь закоротило. Никого больше не видел, никого не слышал. Уши-глаза заложило, всё закрылось, как у новорожденного, когда слепой и глухой, только на свет выпал.

— Как умер ваш отец? — спросил Маркус. — Если, конечно, вы можете говорить на эту тему.

— Да сам виноват. Нажрался стимуляторов потенции — сердце не выдержало.

Все знали, что Томаса Рида погубят бабы. Никто не думал, что это будет в настолько прямой зависимости.

— Как там Саймон? — спросил Гэвин, непривычно суетясь на кухне. Он, блядь, так в хозяюшку скоро превратится. — Тебе кофе? Воды? Пивка? Хотя вы, говорят, за ЗОЖ…

— Саймон — отлично. Он ждёт меня в машине. Не откажусь от пива.

— О, да зови его сюда. И эту феминистку вашу тоже. Зови всех сюда. У меня ж тут хостел. И пива на всех хватит.

У него действительно было много пива. Осталось с тех дней, когда они с Ричи слишком много трахались и не успевали пить.

Поднялись Норт и Саймон.

Завязалась какая-то странная беседа, наполовину состоящая из благодарностей, наполовину из отчитывания одной стороны другой. Гэвин был знатно зол на всю честную компанию. В его голове была заготовлена целая речь о том, как безответственно они использовали свои ресурсы. В итоге это превратилось в невнятное мычание о том, что «ну, как бы это, вы вообще пиздец».

В дверь позвонили. К этому времени все были уже прилично навеселе. На пороге стояли Элайджа и Ричард, немного растерянные и незнакомые друг с другом.

Гэвин подумал, что самое время их познакомить, а кроме того…

— Раз уж все собрались вместе, у меня есть маленькая идейка, а у Ричи есть целый пакет претворения этой идеи в жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Поддержать меня на Патреоне и получить доступ к эксклюзивным историям:  
> https://www.patreon.com/phenazepum


End file.
